Starting Anew
by AeroAlpha
Summary: When the new guy named Alpha Wolfe starts to live his new life in Elmore, things will happen when he grows on to it.
1. A Fresh Day

**Hello everyone and as you can see, this is my first fan fiction here and for as well first for Gumball. I decided to write this for fun and entertainment, as well to see how far I can write this story.**

**I don't mind constructive criticism and/or honest opinions on your take on this for reviews. However bashing and flames, are NOT acceptable.**

**I don't own "The Amazing World of Gumball", the show itself and the merchandises. Just the story and the characters written just for the fan fiction. As for now, enjoy.**

**Starting Anew**

By: Aero Alpha

Chapter One-A Fresh day

Alpha Wolfe sighs and just thinks about what life would be living in Elmer or Elmore, whatever the new town his parents told him they were moving to. Alpha was fixing the strands on front of his hair as he realized that is was messy from waking up too early just to prepare to move out into the car to leave his beloved town Knoxville, it might have not been the best place in the world but it was where the light grey wolf had to leave his best buds behind. "Hey, don't feel so gloom champ" Alpha's dad said as he took a glimpse of Alpha's down-looked face from the rear-view mirror, understanding what his son is going through at Alpha's age of 14. "Your father is right honey, you'll make some nice friends here in Elmore." Alpha's mother said, a light grey fox but with a slight lighter tone making it close to a white coat. Alpha's father, a wolf with darker grey fur than Alphas' spoke up again, "Yeah, and you might really enjoy this place as well."

"Are you sure? I mean what if anyone here doesn't accept me?" Alpha asked quite unsure. "Positive, and don't worry sweetie, I'm sure they'll accept you, only if you just be your grateful self." the light grey fox replied hoping that her words will assure her sons thoughts of him liking his new home. Alpha just nodded and accepting his moms' advice, and a while to hope that his first day at his new school would goes just as fine.

They finally arrived at the school to drop Alpha off and he was felling quite nervous but eventually calmed while his mother spoke up "Well, here we are. I hope you have a great first day here, just remember, be yourself and don't let anyone let you down." "Aright mom, I will. Don't worry I'll be fine." Alpha replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay if you say so. Like your mother said, be yourself son." the grey wolf said. "Okay, okay, I know. Love you." Alpha said as he gave his father a fist bump and his mother a hug, she then returned it with a peck on his muzzle, Alpha just smiled then got out of his parents' car and looked at the school building. After his parents left, he decided to enter the school quickly not wanting to be late on his arrival.

Once he entered, he took view of the hallways and the diversity of students here, afterwards he saw his reflection on the glass that holds many trophies behind it. Upon his glimpse on himself, the black t-shirt and the khaki shorts he was sporting, just smiled at himself in hoping to make a good first impression to his soon to be new fellow classmates but his thoughts were soon interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulders. Curious as Alpha was, was prompt to turn around, as two figures stand before him, one of them was a blue furred cat while the other was an orange fish. The blue cat was the first to talk, "Oh hey, it's a new kid we have here Darwin." Alpha was assuming that he was talking to the fish about him and that the fish's name is Darwin. "Hello!" Darwin said all cheerful, "Um...Hello." Alpha greeted back and stick out his paw making a good impression. "Nice to meet you, my name is Darwin and yours?" Darwin ask while shaking his paw with his flipper. "My name's Alpha Wolfe." Alpha happily answered, "Nice to meet you Alpha!" the blue cat spoke up, "The name's Gumball, welcome to Elmore Junior High, ah, looks like you're in our class with Ms. Simian, let us show you where to go." he said while he checked Alpha's schedule. Just knowing them, Alpha wonder if he should, thought about it and then finally replied "Sure Gumball, I'll like that." then smile. Alpha then thought in is head "_Alright, this day might not goes as bad as I thought." _while following Gumball and Darwin.

Upon reaching the classroom, the three went in just in time when the school bell rung. Gumball and Darwin went to sit in their respected seats while Ms. Simian spoke up to the class "Everyone, we have a new student here, so do you have anything to say or what?" Sudden by the old baboons words, Alpha realizes not wanting to waste any more of his new teachers' time, introduced himself in a short way. "Hi guys, um well I'm Alpha Wolfe and just hope to get to know every one of you and hope to be good friends." Afterwards, Ms. Simian assigned Alpha to an empty seat behind Gumball. Alpha went to sit down in his seat and decided to listen to Ms. Simian and her lesson for today. After class, it was time for lunch and Alpha just got his food. He was thinking where he should sit at, then out of nowhere, Gumball showed up "Hey man what's up?" Thrown off his balance, Alpha yelped and almost dropped his food. Almost. Suddenly, the blue cat started to speak, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Alpha replied. **Well there you have it. Yeah it was kind of short but hey, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review on what you think and stay tune for the next chapter. Peace be with you! ~Aero Alpha**


	2. Rough Knowing

**Hello you guys and welcome back to another chapter. I would like to thank lexboss for letting me use her OC in this chapter. Well as I have to say, I do NOT own Amazing World of Gumball, just the characters for the story. Anyways, now that's done, please enjoy.**

**Starting Anew**

By: Aero Alpha

Chapter Two-Rough Knowing

When the school bell finally rang for the last time for the day, the trio went out the front school doors started to walk home. During when they were walking, Alpha wanting to get to know more about his new-found friends, spoke up breaking the awkward silent. "So how do you two know each other?" "Oh that's because we're brothers." Gumball answered back like it was common to him. To Alpha, he found it strange that a cat and a fish with legs would be brothers. '_Well that's unusual. Oh well, I don't even want to know.'_ He thought, but then Gumball started to speak again "Just a heads up, this town has some crazy stuff going on around here." "Wait? What do you mean by that Gumball?" the light grey wolf asked. "Well, what he means by that, is that here in Elmore and its days isn't what it is." Darwin said trying to explain to Alpha. Gumball then insisted them to take an alleyway he know as a shortcut to the Watterson's residents.

* * *

Halfway through the alleyway, the trio manage to bump into Tobias. "Hey! Watch where you losers are going." Alpha spoke up, hated being insulted "Hey man, what is your problem?"

"Tobias and I hate each other." Gumball told Alpha. "Isn't that right chump?" Gumball added at Tobias. Tobias replied "Well I guess we do have a problem here huh fur ball?" As he pound his fist in his hand, he then quickly shoved Alpha. Alpha then did the same but unexpectedly, Tobias threw the first punch at Alpha much to Gumball's and Darwin's shock. Alpha, showing that he isn't much hurt but was also very angered, then tackled the rainbow-colored humanoid to the ground. Alpha was punching towards Tobias while he was laying on the ground blocking some of the blows. Gumball was about to stop the fight but was stopped by a flipper on his shoulder prompting him to stop in place after seeing Darwin and his _'He can handle it' _look on his face. Frustrated, Tobias managed to kick Alpha off of him and got up quickly showing his bruised cheek. "Now it's really on!" he shouted at Alpha.

"Come on then!" Alpha shouted back in a fighting stance. Darwin just showed a grin knowing that Tobias doesn't stand a chance and having hope in Alpha. Anger showed in both Alpha and Tobias. Tobias started threw a left jab then a right and kept hitting Alpha with every successful hit. Alpha caught his fist, then kicked him in the stomach getting him unbalance. He soon then grabbed Tobias and threw him towards a fence that borders one side of the alleyway, then when Tobias was leaning against the fence, Alpha ran towards him and tackled him again, breaking through the wooden fence. The light grey wolf managed to gain posture and walk out through the hole, then rubbed his chest. As he does, Alpha winces in pain as he realized that he has a bruise on where Tobias, who was groaning laying on the ground, kick him at.

"Dude! Are you ok?" Gumball asked worried. "Just have a bruise that's all." Alpha replied grinning to show that he's fine, "Come on you guys, let's keep walking." he added. Gumball and Darwin nodded, agreeing with Alpha. So then the trio continued to walk out the alleyway.

* * *

Gumball, Darwin, and Alpha finally reached their destination, the Watterson residents. Alpha took view of the house, it was nice for a decent two-story home. Then Gumball invited Alpha into his house.

"Are you sure I can come in?" the wolf asked unsure. "Positive Alpha, now come on in." Darwin answered back. Alpha then walked into the living room and notice a pink cat sitting on the couch reading a book, in which turned around, showing that the cat was a girl, wanted to know who walked through to door. In an instant, the pink cat was shy when she saw an unfamiliar light grey wolf and turned back around and was silent. On Gumballs' part, looked dumb folded then came to his senses when he realized the awkward silence in the room and immediately started to speak "Oh…um...this is my sister Lexy, my twin." introducing his sister to Alpha. Not wanting to be rude, Alpha went up to Lexy and stuck out his paw to Lexy, hoping that she would accept his handshake. Lexy pondered for a second being shy, then sat her book down and stood up, shaking his paw. "I'm Lexy Watterson. Nice to meet you." the pick cat said. "I'm Alpha Wolfe and it's nice to meet you too. How come I didn't see you at the school today?" Alpha spoke back with a smile. "Oh that's because I had to go a dentist for an appointment." Lexy answered back then smiled back before turning towards her brothers, "Well I see you guy made a nice new friend." she said making Alpha blush. "Don't be surprised sis" Gumball said, "I'm a super cool dude that everyone wants to hang around with." finishing his sentence with a confidence stand. All Lexy just did was blow a raspberry at his statement and laughed, making Gumball fall back and Alpha chuckle. After her laughing fit, Lexy started to speak again "Don't get to cocky Gumball, dream on." walking to the stairs. Alpha then saw the pink cat who was wearing a black shirt along with a blue skirt, walking up the steps going upstairs. "Well that was funny!" the orange fish said receiving a playful punch to the shoulder from Gumball "Shut up..." Gumball told him. Alpha was noticing that it was best to head back home, not wanting to have his parents worry about him spoke to the duo "Hey guys, I think I should head home. I don't want my mom and dad to freak out." "Alright, oh and speaking about parents, I would like you to meet ours the next time you come over since I think they're at the store." Gumball told Alpha. Upon walking out the door, Darwin then asked "Are you sure you won't have trouble locating your house?" Alpha then took a look at the area before replying. "This neighborhood looks familiar, my house is just down the street." Alpha said while walking down the sideway. "Alright later then dude!" Gumball shouted while waving. Alpha just smiled and waved back.

* * *

Alpha then entered his home and just like he said, it was down the street. When he closed the door as he entered, was then greeted by his parents. "Hey son. Where were you at?" his father, being the first to speak. "I was at a friends' house. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys." Alpha explained. "Oh it okay pumpkin." his mother said "Also, that's sweet, you're already making friends." the light grey fox added. "Way to go champ!" his father said. Alpha then said "Alright well, I'm going up to take a shower and head for bed." giving his parents a hug. "Okay honey, goodnight then." returning the hug and seeing her son walk upstairs. Alpha was then talking in his thoughts _'well considering my first day here and that the fact that I got into a fight, it was ok. Ehh, it could have been worse.' _then went to go do what he had to do.

_**BOOM! Well that's chapter two in the bag. Decided to have a little action in this one and Thanks again lexboss for the OC, Lexy. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did, leave a review. PM me if you want to have a quick chat or ask a question, I don't mind at all. Chapter 3 is on its way and with that, peace be with you ~Aero Alpha**_


	3. Week Ends

**Hello everyone for another chapter of Starting Anew, just wanted to take the time here to tell you that I'm thankful to the people that are reading my story. This story is for you so tell me what you think about this so far. Enough of that, let us go to the story already. I do not own TAWOG as usual. I'll see you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

**Starting Anew**

By: Aero Alpha

_Chapter Three-Week Ends_

Two days have passed and in those two days, nothing really happened. It was Saturday morning and Alpha was in bed, not wanting to get up. "Alpha! Breakfast is ready." his mother shouted out from the kitchen downstairs. He was feeling kind of hungry but Alpha wouldn't come out of the bed until that is, he smelled bacon. '_Is that…BACON!?' _Alpha said in his thoughts. After taking a whiff confirming that he was right, he soon then rolled out of bed, and when to go brush his teeth. After putting on his usual black shirt and khaki shorts, went to go downstairs. "Coming mom." the light grey wolf said, and as sat down at the dining table, Alphas' mother sat a plate of eggs, sausage, and some tasty bacon with a piece of toast. Alpha put some eggs in his mouth, chewed it for a moment, then swallowed before asking his mom,

"Hey mom, where is dad at?" "Oh, your father had to leave early to go to his new job." the fox replied. "Oh…" was all that Alpha said remembering that this was the reason that his family had to move away from Knoxville in the first place. Alpha couldn't blame his father, he was only trying to make sure that they have money to have a house, food, and clothing. So Alpha just shrugged it off and continued eating while his mother also added "I know that you still miss your old friends and home, but you know, this place might grow on you if you gave it more time." saying it sincerely. "Also, what do you plan on doing today sweetie?" Alphas' mother asked him. "I might go over to Gumball's place to hang out." Alpha answered back. "You mean that goofy blue cat you introduced us yesterday?" his mother asking him. "That's the one mom." Alpha saying, remembering how it went.

* * *

Alpha and Gumball went to the Wolfe residents so that Alpha can introduce his new friends to his parents, unlucky, Darwin had to stay after school to re-take a pop quiz that Ms. Simian gave out on that Friday. So unfair! Gumball also insisted Lexy to come along but she was very shy thinking about it. So it just came down to Gumball. When they entered through the door, it was quiet, so the two decided to sit on Alphas' couch and as soon as they sat down, a male voice spoke out "Well, Who's your buddy Alpha?" As it turned out to be Alpha's dad. It was so sudden that when he said it, it made Gumball yelp in a girly high pitch noise. After gaining back composure, Gumball then was the one to speak, "Uh…um hi sir." saying it nervously and took out his paw. Alpha's dad chuckled before shaking Gumballs hand with an iron grip while speaking, "The name's Jason, but you can called me Mr. Wolfe."

"Nice to you sir. My name is Gumball and I'm Alphas friend." the blue cat replied as he retrieved back his almost shattered hand. _'Oww' _was all Gumball thought while rubbing his paw. "So this is the friend that you mention Alpha." his mother said coming down the stairs with a smile on her face. Before Alpha could even speak, Gumball spoke. "Hey, I didn't know you had a sister," saying it out loud then whispering the rest to Alpha, _"dude, she's cute." _

"WHAT THE FRICK!?" Alpha shouted out. "She's my mom Gumball!" explaining to the blue cat.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh…." Gumball realizing what his friend just told him as things got awkward. Alpha just couldn't help it and just face palmed. _'Wow Gumball…what the shit dude…' _the light grey wolf thought.

* * *

"Well mom, thanks for the breakfast." Alpha said, just eating the last of his bacon, savoring the flavor. "Anytime sweetie." the fox replied as she gave a motherly kiss on his forehead, making Alpha smile before telling his mom something, "Alright mom, I'm going to head to Gumball's place."

"Ok. Just be safe Alpha." his mother telling him. "Ok, ok. I'll be fine. Love you mom." Alpha said before closing the door behind him and started to head out to Gumball's house.

* * *

Alpha walked up to the door and knocked on it, when it opened, it was the pink cat, Lexy. "Oh hi Alpha." Lexy said with a smile. "How's it going Lexy? Um…is Darwin and Gumball here?" the wolf asked. "They're in the backyard." she replied but when she said that, there was an explosion, as it seemed to be in the backyard. The explosion caused Alpha to lose balance and fall back, Lexy then helped him up, "Thanks." Alpha telling the pink cat. "No problem. Are you alright?" Lexy asking with concern.

"Yeah I'm good." Alpha answering back with a small smile showing that he's okay. "Well don't just stand there, come on in." the pink cat telling him, grabbing his paw and pulling him inside. Once they entered, Lexy was the one to speak, "They're in the backyard like I said, and with that, I going to head to my room. Later Alpha." as she went up to her room. "Bye." Alpha said back. Curious about that explosion, Alpha started to head towards the kitchen and out the back door. Alpha closed the door behind him and what he saw was Gumball and Darwin holding some containers with some liquids in them, along with a medium size crater in the backyard. "What in the world are you two knuckleheads doing?" Alpha wanting to know what happened. "We're mixing random chemicals to see what happens. For SIENCE!" Darwin explaining. "Why would you do that?" said Alpha. The duo looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Alpha again, "Dunno, just bored dude." Gumball telling him. "We usually do these kind of things, huh Gumball? Darwin said as he playfully punched Gumballs' shoulder, making him spill most of the chemicals, mixing them together. It was making a sizzling sound and the three looked at each, knowing what was going to happen, the trio exclaimed "Oh SHIT! RUN!" yelling as they ran into the house and out through the front door. Then it was silent. Quiet. "Huh, I guess nothing happened." Gumball said. Just when the three took a breath out, a huge explosion went off in the background, causing them to stiff like statues in place. _'WOW. These guys are crazy and weird. I think we might be good friends…unless I get involved in a stunts like that with them.' _the wolf saying it in his head. "What the heck was that all about!?" Lexy saying it at the front door where she was standing. "Um. I think it's best if we get out of here." Darwin insisting. "Agree." Gumball and Alpha replying at the same time as the three of them took off running down the street, making Lexy confused as she thought, _'Boys.' _and heading back inside and closing the door.

* * *

The guys ran to the park and seemed to be a decent place to hang at. Alpha was catching his breath before he spoke to the two, "I'm gonna take a walk by myself for a while, let's meet up in a bit okay?"

"Sure man, um…alright come on Darwin, let's go have a blind race." the blue cat said. "Just don't destroy anything." Alpha added as he went to walk around the park. When Alpha left, the two found some rags lying around and put them over their eyes. "Whoever makes it to the other end of the park, wins." Gumball telling Darwin. "Okay!" the two-legged fish said in his happy tone. "3, 2, 1, GO!" as they throw their hands up in the air and began to run around like idiots.

* * *

Alpha was still walking and saw a bench nearby, so he decided to sit down on it. The wolf was admiring the place, it full of life with kids playing ball, an elderly throwing grains as some pigeons, and Gumball and Darwin running around blindfolded? _'Whatever. Last time I play blind run with them, I almost got hit by a car.' _saying in his thoughts but was interrupted when a certain ghost appeared out of thin air, making Alpha jump up a little, making the ghost giggle. Alpha then spoke first "Hey Carrie. Do you have to do that?" "Hi Alpha, and yes, whenever I like to." replying with a grin. Alpha just smirked at that statement before taking a good look at Carrie. Carrie had changed a lot, or so Gumball had told him. She had grown legs as she hit that stage before turning 14. It was troubling at first to the ghost girl, but soon was custom to it and got use to her new legs. Her emo stage was over as well, and had grown her hair a little longer, and putting it into a ponytail but as of course, her hair covers her left eye. It doesn't bother her at all, which is good. Being as a developed girl with legs, she now sports a black skirt with a white V-neck shirt, black low top shoes and along with her winged skull hair clip that she uses to keep her ponytail tied up. "Are you just going to stands there or what?" Alpha asking Carrie as he moves over a little, letting her sit down. There was an awkward silent between the two, so Carrie wanted to talk to him, to break the weird moment. She than started to speak to Alpha, "How was is it like in your old town?" Carrie asked as she wonders. Alpha thinks about it for a moment, then starts talking to the girl ghost about his home, then about his school, and later on about his friends. This goes on for a while and Carrie listens and is imagining what it would look like. Afterwards, Alpha insisted that the both of them should walk around. Carrie nods in agreement as the two of them start to get up and enjoy each other's company.

**There you have it fellow readers, chapter 3 is done and I'm on to the next one, sorry if these chapters are short but I will make a lot of chapters. If you enjoyed it, leave a review and PM me if you want. How do you like the story so far? With that, stay in check for the next one. Peace be with you ~AeroAlpha **


	4. To See or Not To See

**Welcome back everyone who are reading this, to another chapter of the story. This is always for your entertainment and I hope you will enjoy this one. I don't own TAWOG as you can see. Now it is time to begin. Please enjoy! **

**Starting Anew**

By: Aero Alpha

_Chapter Four-To See or Not To See_

The sun glistens through the breezy trees in Elmore Park. From afar, there are two figures shown but when closer, we start to see Alpha and Carrie walking throughout the park talking. Wanting to get to know about each other. The two of them went to sit on the swings and as they sat, Alpha began to speak, "This place isn't bad so far." Carrie was confused at that statement for a moment, but then knew what he meant. "Well yeah. This place is always weird and strange due to some idiots," Carrie saying, referring to Gumball and Darwin, "But you're right, it isn't so bad, and that what make me feel like this place is home." she added. They sat still in the swings taking view, and as they did, they saw Gumball running around blindfolded. Only after for a few seconds, he was running straight toward a sturdy tree, then in a flash, "Ouch." both Alpha and Carrie said, seeing the blue cat make impact with the tree, face first. The two of them went to check on Gumball for his safety as Alpha asked, "Oh shit, Gumball, are you alright?" with concern.

"Oh maaaaaaaaan. Don't worry, I…feel…fine…" Gumball said before laying on the grass,.

"He should have expected it." Carrie said. "Wait a minute. Where is Darwin?" Alpha asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering. As they turned around from Gumball, they looked for a short moment before finally seeing Darwin. The fish was running but was stopped when he tripped over a curb, prompting him to fall down, face first as well, much to Darwin's luck.

* * *

Carrie and Alpha both picked up the two, still unconscious and moved them under a large tree for shading. The ghost girl sat down on the grass and the light grey wolf laid back on the tree. Just when the both them were about to relax someone shouted at them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fur ball that got lucky last time." is was Tobias.

"I kicked your ass and that wasn't luck." Alpha told Tobias, getting irritated. Tobias wasn't by himself, along with him was Banana Joe, as the name says, he's a banana, but at his age, he had gotten as tall as Tobias but was a slight shorter. Gumball had gained conscious and as he gotten his eyesight became clear, he immediately stood up, having a feeling that this conversation might be anything but friendly.

"Come on man, just leave us alone." Alpha telling the rainbow colored humanoid as he took a few steps forwards and trying to ease up the tension.

"Yeah, just go, you headband wearing jerk." Carrie added, noticing that other people had left the park. It was just them here.

"Psssh. Come on. Man up and fight fur ball." Tobias telling Alpha.

Carrie than spoke up "We don't have time for your shi-"

"Hey why don't you shut your face up, you loser emo freak!" Tobias interrupting and insulted Carrie, she looked at Alpha, he was pissed as his body was tensed up. Something came over him, made him angry, it was Tobias's statement that had set him off.

"That's it!" Alpha shouted at Tobias, ran at him, and punched him, causing him to fall back on the ground. Carrie was the most shocked out of the group seeing Alpha doing something like that. Alpha punched Tobias once. Twice. Three times but was stopped by Banana Joe grabbing his shoulder, turning him around, and landing a blow to the stomach. "Stay here Carrie." Gumball telling her before running up to Banana Joe as he tackled him. The fight was on to the four.

* * *

Tobias had gotten up and went after Alpha as he punched him in the face, Alpha did the same. The two when battling it out but wasn't too long as Tobias threw a punch and Alpha swerved to the left, making him miss. Alpha threw a left hook, getting a direct hit as it made Tobias take a few steps back. With Gumball and Banana Joe, the fruit had gotten up from the tackle by punching Gumball in the chin then kicking him off. Gumball had toughen up from the past years when he told his parents that his should join a boxing class. His mother didn't like the idea at first but had eventually let him join to keep him from being picked on at school. Banana Joe kept on throwing punches, but Gumball guarded, blocking most of the attack. When Gumball had an open chance, he threw a quick strike, then shoved Banana Joe to a tree nearby.

* * *

Back with Alpha and Tobias, the multi-colored humanoid have grabbed a steel pipe off the ground. He was swinging it, trying to hit Alpha like a piñata, luckily, Alpha dodge the swings but in the next second, Tobias swung the weapon to Alpha's lower side, and making contact with it. "Ahhh!" Alpha groined, then grabbed Tobias's wrist, twisted it as it made him disarm the steel pipe. Alpha had gotten the weapon and threw it away from them. Gumball was throwing rapid punches at Banana Joe, who was backed up against a tree. His punches were tiring Banana Joe but just when Gumball let his guard down for a second, Banana Joe shoved him, threw a heavy punch to the face, and grabbed Gumball, putting him backed up against the tree. Banana Joe put his hand on Gumball's face and bashed Gumball's head to the tree. Gumball's head hurt really bad, irritated, Gumball got loose of Banana Joe's grasp and punched his stomach with his left, then his right and back with his left. The fruit was unbalanced, so Gumball threw his right fist, making contact with Banana Joe's face, and then Gumball did the same with his left. Then right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. The banana was dizzy, so Gumball did an uppercut, landing a successful blow. Banana Joe was now laying on the floor.

* * *

Alpha was keeping a distance as Tobias was throwing heavy punches at him but failing to do so. Alpha managed to get close, but Tobias grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. Alpha pushed him away and when Tobias did a side kick, Alpha grabbed his leg and punched his knee, then let go of it. Tobias was standing, unguarded as he was holding his knee. Alpha finally ended the fight it with a roundhouse kick to the face as blood was spitted out from Tobias's mouth.

* * *

Alpha was walking back to where Carrie was, Gumball was standing there as well, waiting for him. Alpha was holding the lower side of his body with one, the spot where Tobias had hit him at with the steel pipe and was slightly limping because Tobias had also swung there but Alpha didn't notice till now.

"Oh my god, Alpha! Are you alright?" Carrie worrying.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm…ugh…fine." Alpha replied. He then almost collapsed but was supported back up by Carrie. "Oh come on Carrie, you don't have to do this." he explained.

"You're right, I don't have to. I want to."

After hearing that, Alpha decide to put his arm around Carrie's shoulders while she supported him.

Tobias and Banana Joe were badly hurt so the two of them decide to leave while they can before Tobias quietly said "_You will be sorry." _

Gumball was on Darwin's side when he finally woke up.

"That was a nice nap." the fish said in a happy tone.

"Wait. You were asleep?!" Carrie asked him.

"Yeah. What did I miss?" Darwin said and Alpha and Carrie just shrugged before move on.

"No wait seriously, what I missed?!" Darwin asking again.

"I'll explain to you later." Gumball told Darwin.

* * *

"Gosh. You need to watch out for yourself Alpha." Lexy told him. The group were at the Watterson residence after from what happened at the park. Lexy handed an ice bag to Alpha and to Gumball to ease out the pain. Gumball immediately held his ice bag to the back of his head before speaking.

"Man. I got a bad headache from that asshole, Banana Joe." Alpha was about to put his ice pack on his area as well after he took off his shirt showing his nicely built tone. As he took it off, this made Carrie blush like mad as she was trying to hide it. Lexy insisted that they all watch a movie, all of agreed since it would help pass the time. Gumball instead, told the others that he was going upstairs to rest peacefully since of his headache. After the blue cat left, Darwin, Lexy, Carrie, and Alpha was starting to watch the movie 'Nightmare on Elmore Street.' The movie goes on for a while, and Alpha was having a good time since that he was sitting with Carrie. After the movie, Alpha had his shirt put back on and was going for the door but stopped to turn around to the group.

"Hey Carrie, would you like to walk with me to my house? It's just down the street." Alpha asking her.

"Sure, I'd like that." she replied with a smile and went with Alpha.

"Later you guys." Alpha said to Lexy and Darwin.

"Take care. " Darwin told to the duo.

* * *

The sun was setting, giving off an orange glow to the town, as Carrie and Alpha had reached his house.

"So how are you feeling?" Carrie was asking him.

"I'm feeling better." Alpha answering her question.

"What happened back there at the park-"

"I know…he should have expected it." Alpha interrupting her.

"No one has ever stood up to me like that." Carrie continued.

"I was just doing the right thing for a friend."

Carrie just leaned up to Alpha and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Carrie said sincerely. Alpha was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he said "No problem" while he was blushing making Carrie giggle. Alpha just smiled.

**Chapter four folks! Thanks for reading it, if you liked it, leave a review and stick around for the next one. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I forgot to mention that Carrie also has hands instead of the stubs she have in the show, if you were assuming that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go work on the next one for you guys. Peace be with you ~AeroAlpha **


	5. A Friendly Date?

**Alright my fellow readers, welcome to another chapter of this story. I decided to make a small change to the cover image. Also, I want to give a shout out to NeoNimbus, if you're reading Neo, props to you. Check out his story "The Newcomer" when you have to time. It's a wonderful story and it worth the time to check it out. Enough of that, now to the story. Enjoy!**

**Starting Anew**

By: AeroAlpha

_Chapter Five-A Friendly Date?_

It was morning the following day, as Alpha was drawing on his notepad. He liked to draw a lot, as it kept him peaceful and relaxed. He was continuing drawing until he heard his mother downstairs, talking to someone. "Sure, he's upstairs in his room." his mother had said and in a few seconds, Gumball walked into a room two doors from Alpha's as he said "Wow, his room is nice. Alpha, where are you?"

"Wrong room Gumball, I'm over here. You're in my parents' room." Alpha replied.

"Ooops, I knew that." Gumball had said. Alpha just face palmed as Gumball walked into the correct room. Something was odd about Gumball, well that would be normal for him but his movements were showing that something was up. "You know, it is nice outside today." Gumball telling Alpha.

"I know." Alpha told him.

"And people would have a nice time today."

"Yeah dude, I know."

"And friends would help out for a friend."

"Okay, what do you want?" Alpha was asking Gumball, running out of patience.

"I need you to take my sister out on a date!" Gumball saying it out forward.

"Wha-WHAT?! Why?!" Alpha was confused, as he wanted to know why.

"Well you see, Lexy hasn't be out for a while…so I was hoping take you can take her out somewhere to have her get her mind off some things because I want her to be happy for one day." the blue furred cat explained.

"But I've only lived here for a few days. Lexy is a nice girl and all, but I don't want to date her." Alpha said, trying to reason.

"Don't worry man, this is only a friendly date."

"A friendly date?" the wolf question.  
"Yeah! A friendly date." Gumball answered. Alpha thought about for a moment while pacing back and forth. It was quiet and Gumball was expecting an answer, so Alpha gave his answer. "Sure Gumball, I mean how bad can that be."

"Oh thanks Alpha! I'm so glad that you can help." Gumball exclaimed as he hopped around.

"Anytime. So how about I take Lexy to the movie theater at 7 tonight?" Alpha telling Gumball.

"Sounds like a date." Gumball approving.

"A friendly date." as the two buddies fist bumped.

* * *

After that whole commotion. Gumball decided to head back home to wait for Alpha to take his twin later on the day. Alpha was about to go back to his drawing until his phone buzzed, as he got a message. Alpha smile at the contact name, as it was from Carrie and started to read what the text was.

'**Hey Alpha, how's it going?' **Alpha then text back.

'**Hey Carrie, it's going good.'**

'**Cool. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight?'**

Alpha made sure that he read that last message right. After reading it over, he hated himself that it had to be tonight. Alpha didn't want to lie, especially to Carrie but he made a promise to Gumball, so he had to, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

'**I would like to but I'm helping out with my mom today. I'm really sorry Carrie.' **Alpha text back.

'**It's cool, well I'll see at school tomorrow. Bye.' **it was the message that Carrie sent. Alpha just banged his head on the wall multiple times as he hated the timing on what just happened. "I have shitty luck." was all he said to himself. _'Carrie and I didn't exchange numbers, as friends of course, for this to happen.'_

* * *

Carrie was hoping that she could have good time with her good friend Alpha, but as he said, he was busy. She didn't have anyone else to go with. _'Gumball? Nah, to weird. Same with Darwin.' _Carrie was thinking of people to go with. _'Teri is too much of a clean freak. Penny is hanging out with Molly and Carmen.'_

"Oh well…I guess I'll go to the movie theater by myself for a change." she said to her self. Then she realized something about the movie theater. "Sweet, the movie 'Two Friends, Two Bounties' is at seven o'clock tonight."

* * *

The day went by fast, it was six o'clock and Alpha was dressed up for tonight, he decided to put on a maroon plaid shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Man I hate wearing pants." Alpha said to himself. He always wears shorts as he was never a fan for pants. He asked Darwin to come over and help him out. Alpha would have asked Gumball to help, but thought that wouldn't be a good idea. Darwin showed up and the two were in Alpha's room, Darwin then gave Alpha an earpiece, much to the wolf's questioning.

"What is this for Darwin?"

"This earpiece lets me communicate with you while you're on your date." the fish explained

"I see. But why?" Alpha asked.

"Gumball and I have these scenarios similar to this one, so you may find this handy."

"Thank god Carrie won't be at the movies."

"But what if she does?" Darwin question him.

"We'll put these to good use then. I hope she doesn't, I don't want her to know that I lied to her." Alpha said in disappointment. He soon then put the earpiece in position as he listened to his friend about Lexy.

"Also I'll be there in disguise to keep a look-out." Darwin told Alpha.

"Okay. But how?"

"With this." Darwin pulled out a fake mustache. Alpha got off his bed and checked the alarm clock. It was 6:25 pm, so Alpha decided to head over to Gumball and Darwin's place to take Lexy out, while Darwin insisted to meet him at the movie theater, Alpha nodded in agreement as the two went out Alpha's house and took their respected paths.

* * *

Alpha knocked on the door, and to his luck, it was the pink cat, Lexy. "Oh hey Alpha," she said in a happy tune, "why all dressed up for?" she added.

"Well…I was wondering if maybe, you want to go to the movies with me? As friends of course." Alpha asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Lexy was surprised, she hadn't been out for a while, she though about it for a moment, then replied.

"Sure, I would like that." saying it with a small smile. "Just let me change first. I won't take too long. You can come in while you wait for me." she quickly added. Alpha went to sit down on the couch while Lexy went upstairs, just when she did, Gumball came into the living room. Alpha noticed a large pink bunny, wearing a white buttoned up shirt that was tucked in with a tie, along with brown pant, sitting on the couch sleeping next to him.

"Oh, hey, since you're here, let me introduce you to my parents." Gumball told Alpha. Gumball went to the kitchen and came back along with his mom. She was a blue female cat that was wearing a white collar shit with a rainbow button and a grey skirt.

"Mom, this is Alpha." Gumball introducing his friend.

"So you're the new friend that my son mention." the adult blue cat said.

"That's me." Alpha answered, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Watterson." he held his paw to her and she shook it. The large pink bunny woke up from his sleep and Mrs. Watterson noticed as she spoke towards him.

"Richard, come and meet Gumball's new friend."

"Do I have to Nicole?" Richard asked.

"Yes, now come on."

"Not right now." as Richard turned back around. Nicole was breathing heavily, running out of patience, she immediately punched the wall to the side of her, making Alpha, Gumball, and Richard jump. Richard got up in an instant and shook Alpha's paw while speaking quickly, "Nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'm heading upstairs right now." and went up the stairway.

"Sorry about that." Nicole said.

"D-don't worry…I-it's fine." Alpha told her nervously. Lexy then came back downstairs, as she was wearing a white sweater with pink cuffs and pink collar, along with light blue skinny jeans.

"Alright Alpha, let's get going." Lexy said.

"Where are you two going?" Nicole asked.

"We're going to the movie theater mom." Lexy answered back.

"Oh that's sweet honey. Okay, just don't be out too late."

"That's fine. Let's start going Alpha."

'_Please.' _Alpha said in his head as the two went out the house and head to the movie theater.

* * *

Alpha and Lexy reached their destination and went to the ticket booth. The worker was a rock humanoid as he spoke, "What will it be?"

"Two tickets for 'Two Friends, Two Bounties'" Alpha told him. After Alpha paid for the tickets, they went inside. Darwin showed up with his fake mustache at the booth as he cleared his throat before speaking in low baritone voice.

"Hello sir, I would like a ticket of the same movie those other two are watching."

"Alright sir. Hold up, do I know you? You look familiar." the rock humanoid asked as he looked at him with questioning.

"No, you must be mistaken. I have never seen you in my life." as Darwin paid the ticket and went inside.

"Thanks Larry."

"You're welcome sir." Larry said. "Wait a minute…"

* * *

Back with Alpha and Lexy, the two went to go sit at the top in the back as it was five minutes till the movie started. Just when Alpha relaxed, thinking that Carrie didn't show up, Carrie eventually did. Alpha panicked and ducked down. After a few seconds, Alpha raised his head up, and saw Carrie sitting in the front. He hoped that she didn't see him.

"What's wrong?" Lexy had asked him.

"Oh, just dropped my phone that's all." while he faked a smile. Lexy was suspicious about it but thought that this wasn't the time nor place to question it. _'This might be a long movie.' _Alpha thought.

* * *

Most of the time during the movie had been quite difficult, from Carrie turning around a few time, making Alpha do something usual, to some people shushing Darwin as he was helping out Alpha from the earpiece, almost blowing his cover. After what felt like forever, the movie ended and Alpha took Lexy out the movie theater quickly, making sure Carrie didn't see them and went back to the Watterson residents.

"Okay Alpha, what is with you today? You're not acting like yourself." Lexy wanted to know the answer, as they reached her house.

"Well, I just wanted to take you home quickly cause I didn't want you to be home late and get in trouble." Alpha replied hoping that she bought his answer.

"I guess that makes sense." Lexy said confused.

"So you liked the movie?" Alpha saying, changing the subject.  
"I loved it, I mean how cool that the fact that two friends try to survive their bounty from the city?!"

"Really cool Lexy."

"Well thanks for the nice time." Lexy said as she hugged Alpha. She blushed a little and went inside after they exchange their goodbyes. Alpha was starting to head home but stopped when a certain ghost girl showed up. Before Alpha said anything, Carrie spoke.

"Alpha? Why were you at the movie theater with Lexy instead of what you told me this morning?"

'_Ahh shit.' _Alpha said in his head knowing that she saw him. Alpha was about to lie but decided to tell her the truth and hoping that she would understand. He just sighed and started to explain.

"Well you see, Gumball wanted me to take his twin, Lexy, out on a friendly date because she hasn't been out much. I really wanted to go the movies with you but I made a promise to Gumball, so I had to lie because I didn't want to hurt your feelings if I said that I was going with someone else."

"You could have told me earlier, I would have understand." Carrie told him.

"I know." Alpha sighs, then adds, "I really sorry." saying it sincerely as he hung his head down. Carrie puts her hand o his shoulder, making him look up. "I forgive you." she says as she hugs him. Alpha blushed as his tail wags a little.

**Well this chapter turned out great. I wanted to do this one a bit different. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. As for Alpha's real love life, she will be revealed soon enough. As of that, I'm on to the next chapter. Peace be with you ~AeroAlpha **


	6. Some Time Now

**Hello you, welcome back to another installment of this story. I apologize that this took a few days longer but anyways, readers, I do hope that you will like this chapter as much of the other ones, so I'll let you read now. Enjoy.**

**Starting Anew**

By: AeroAlpha

_Chapter Six-Some Time Now_

Dodge ball. Ah, the sport that testes speed, power, and reflex. It was Wednesday and the students of Elmore Junior High were having a match of dodge ball in the gym. It was an intense match and after most people either got hit with a ball or caught one, making the thrower out, it was down to two people on each side. Alpha and Jamie were trying to get their opponents out, which were Gumball and Darwin. Darwin pick up a ball and held it, blocking another ball that Jamie threw, making her frustrated and as for Alpha, he ducked as a ball flew over his head. Jamie tried another shot at Darwin but he took a quick step to the left, making Jamie miss her shot.

"Quit moving!" Jamie shouted at Darwin.

"Then quit trying to hit me." Darwin told her back.

"Sorry. No can do."

Alpha threw at Gumball but missed when Gumball jumped over the ball that was aimed at his feet.

"Ha! You can't hit me. I'm the best dodger." Gumball bragged. Alpha then quickly picked up a ball and aimed at him before telling him, "Try dodging this!" as Alpha lifted the ball in the air, and just when the ball came back in level, Alpha threw a punch towards the ball., as it made the ball come towards Gumball like a bullet.

"Ahhh!" Gumball screamed. He panicked and grabbed Darwin, placing the fish in front of him, just in time as the ball struck Darwin's face.

"Ooooohhh!" everyone in the gym exclaimed. As much as Alpha wanted to do his 'special strike' due to Gumball's taunting, he also felt bad about Darwin getting injured in the process but his thoughts were interrupted when Jamie spoke.

"Whoa man, that was crazy awesome." as she told him that, Gumball grabbed a ball and started to spin in place until he was a small blue tornado. Gumball threw the ball as is was crazy fast heading towards Jamie. She wasn't paying attention as the ball hit her in the shoulder, making her fall back down, getting out of the game and making it down to Gumball and Alpha. The two were going at it, ball after ball, flying through the air, as the two competitors were getting tired. Gumball and Alpha were thinking of a solution to win the match and they did but they both didn't know that their opponent was going to use the same idea.

"Sorry Alpha, looks like I got to end this." Gumball told him.

"I don't think so!" Alpha denying his friend.

The two picked up a ball. Alpha heaves to ball high up in the air at the exact moment when Gumball starts to spin. The blue tornado forms and Alpha's dodge ball comes down. Alpha strikes to ball with his fist and Gumball throws it as the same time. The dodge balls pass each other at quick speed before one of them heads towards the unlucky opponent first.

* * *

Alpha and Gumball went to the nurse's office to check up on Darwin when the game finished and as well with school. Darwin was sitting on a chair as the nurse was rubbing a substance to ease the pain from the hit he took. Alpha and Gumball waited for him until he was ready to leave.

* * *

"Hey Darwin, I'm really sorry about that." Alpha apologizing as the three of them were putting their stuff in their lockers and walking out the school doors.

"I'm also sorry dude, I didn't mean to do that bro." Gumball apologizing as well.

"It's cool you guys. I forgive the both of you." the fish replied, in his cheerful self. Alpha and Gumball looked at each other in questioning for a moment then shrugged it off as the trio continued to walk to the Watterson residences.

* * *

Over at the Wolfe's house, a certain fox was reading a novel as she was into the story. Mrs. Wolfe was relaxed until she had a phone call, making her stop what she was doing. She then picked up the phone to see who it was.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom, it's me." it was Alpha.

"Oh hello honey. What is it?"

"Just here to tell you that I'm gonna be at Gumball's house for the day to check on Darwin. He had an accident." Alpha telling her.

"That's fine, just don't be over for too long, I hope your friend is ok."

"Alright and me too. Love you mom."

"Love you too son. Bye." Mrs. Wolfe said as she hung up the phone. She then realized that she and her husband had some time alone. She immediately got up, sat her book down, and headed upstairs to where her husband was at in their room. When she entered, she saw him laying on the bed, listening the music with headphones on, from his mp3. The fox then climbed slowly on the bed and patted her mate's chest, getting his attention as it work when the wolf took off his headphones and turning off his music.

"Hey Jason, Alpha just called and said that he'll be over at a friend's house." she told him

"That sounds nice." Jason replied, "I guess we have some time alone, since I got a day off at work."

"That's wonderful." she said.

"Yeah. How about we go out for dinner? You know, like the old times when we were teens." Jason suggested.

"I would love to honey." she answered with a smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Alright! Well, we should get ready then." he said, as the two were laying on the bed, holding each other. They soon got up but before Jason was about to get ready, his wife pulled him close to her, and as they were standing, she kissed him lightly before speaking to him.

"I love you Jason." she said. Jason rubbed his nose with hers, then spoke.

"I love you too, Rose." he told her.

* * *

The couple then got ready after an hour and were ready to head out into their car. As they reached the car, Jason opened the door for his wife.

"Thank you sweetie." Rose told him.

"No problem." Jason said as he went to his side and entered the car. As he started up the engine, Rose spoke to him.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to that new restaurant that opened a few days ago." the wolf replied.

"That sounds nice." Rose said, nodding in agreement, as the two started to head to the new restaurant.

* * *

By the time they got there, the sun was setting somewhat, low, giving off a bright orange glow. Rose and Jason got out of the car and headed inside the building. They took view of the inside was what they saw was wonderful. The inside décor has the nice basic wallpaper and it also had great carpeting, along with low lighting, to set the mood. As they went up to the counter, a white female dove stood behind it.

"Hello sir and madam, welcome to 4 Leaves, how can I help you?" the dove asked in a cheerful mood.

"Um yes, a table for two please." Jason replied.

"Sure, follow me." the dove said as she took them to their table. The couple sat down across from each other at the square table and thank the white dove as she went back to her station. The two waited for a moment until the waiter showed up, as it showed to be a green male falcon. The waiter gave them a menu and a few minutes on what they wanted.

"I would like the steak." Jason told him.

"I think I want the pasta." Rose said to the waiter.

"Okay. What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.

"The best wine you got in here." Jason answered.

"Excellent choice sir." the falcon said with a smile and left to get their orders prepared

While they were waiting, they decided to talk and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

"This is nice Jason." Rose told him.

"Yeah, you're right." the wolf said back, "Remember how we first meet."

"How couldn't I. I was reading a book at a park while walking and managed to bump into you Jason, you klutz."

"Then I helped you up and asked if you were ok." Jason added.

"I said yes and then we became friends until now." Rose finished as she look him in the eyes.

"You know, you were cute back then."

"Then what am I now?" Rose questioned.

"Beautiful." He said as he took a long look at her. With her almost white fur and her amazing white dress she wears, but what Jason loves so much are her eyes as Rose's eyes are purple that make him stare deeply at most times. He made her blush in a light red with his compliment. He thinks she's cute when she does that.

"Oh stop it, you're too sweet." She told him with a smile.

* * *

Their food was finally ready as the waiter handed them their meal. They then begin eating their food as they talk about the past times. There were some laughs and some wonderful moments as they ate and drank their wine. After an hour or two, they were finished, so the two decided to head back home. They thank the falcon and the dove as they exited the restaurant, went into the car, and drove home.

* * *

Jason and Rose made it to the house, as the two were laughing when they got out of the car, showing that they both had a good time. When they got to the door, Jason checked for his key in the shirt pocket of his black button up shirt but weren't there, then checked for it in his khaki pant's pocket and found the key to the house. Once they entered, the two headed towards the couch, and plopped right into it's comfy seats as Rose took off her white heels. They started to relaxed quietly before Jason started to speak.

"Felt like the old times huh?" the wolf asked the fox.

"Yeah but you know, it wasn't so long ago. We're 28 years old, so it was a couple years ago but I know what you mean. It was wonderful and still it."

"That's true." Jason said, "Anyways, Alpha just text me saying that he'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Good to know honey." Rose told him as she sat on his lap while he was sitting and put her arms around her husband's neck. The two were staring deeply in each other's eyes as their faces were inches apart. Jason and Rose brought their lips together and kissed for a while, having their moment, finally having some time.

**Alright you guys and gals, that's chapter six done, hoped you liked it. Again, sorry that it took longer to have this up than usual, I want to do this somewhat romantic chapter for Jason and Rose because I wanted to have them more involved with the story and to give you readers a better feeling to them. I think it turn out well, tell me what you think with a review or PM, I don't care which one. As always, stick around for the next one. Peace be with you ~AeroAlpha**


	7. A Round Three

**Welcome back everyone! Here is another chapter that I hope you readers will enjoy as usual. I want to say thanks again for staying along. What will happen to our buddy Alpha next? Well-read and find out!**

**Starting Anew**

By: AeroAlpha

_Chapter Seven-Round Three_

Gumball and Darwin were rushing to get ready for school. Darwin was pouring cereal in Gumball's mouth and the same for himself as Gumball was pouring the milk. That was their way of eating breakfast quickly. Once finished, they started to run out but before they headed out the door, the duo realized something. They were wearing underwear over their pants.

"Why do you have underwear on?! You don't even wear pant." Gumball question him.

"Oh yeah…duh." Darwin replied as he took it off. Gumball did the same, since that he has his own, under his pants of course. They made sure that things were right and after done checking, they ran out the door to their bus stop.

* * *

As they were heading to the bus stop, they saw Alpha talking with Lexy.

"I couldn't help but smile, they were happier than usual yesterday when I came home." the light grey wolf was telling Lexy about his parents.

"That's sweet. Hey, here comes my brother." Lexy told Alpha, which made him turn around and look. They were tired from the running and Gumball was catching his breath before he spoke.

"Thank…the cheese…that we made it…and…still the…bus being…late. Whooo!"

"Uh Gumball," Alpha said, getting the duo's attention as he continued, "The bus not actually late, you guys are kinda early like us."

After Gumball and Darwin heard what their friend had just told them, the two just face palmed in wasting time to get ready like idiots. The four of them waited for the bus to show up and got on when it eventually did. Gumball, Darwin, and Lexy headed towards to the back and sat there while Alpha went to go sit with Carrie as he has been for the past few days. Carrie always enjoys his company, she feels that he would get most things she tell him and the same goes for Alpha. The two strike up a conversation as the bus starts to drive the students to school.

* * *

'_This is soooooooooooooooo boring' _Alpha said in his thoughts as he tried to keep himself from falling asleep in Ms. Simian's class. The old baboon was lecturing about the 1620's and while she was talking, facing the board, Alpha took a quick glance around the classroom and noticing that everyone but himself was asleep.

'_I guess everyone had the same thought…' _Alpha remarked in his head as he took out a piece of paper and started to draw. Gumball's body cover the view to see what Alpha was doing and Alpha thank Gumball about that. Alpha continued drawing until the ball rang, waking up everyone that was sleeping.

"Alright class, that's all for today. Don't forget, the quiz is tomorrow." Ms. Simian announced as most students were heading for lunch, mumbling about how boring it was in the classroom.

"Especially you two, Gumball and Darwin." she added as she glared to the duo, making them nervous. Alpha just shrugged as he walked past by them.

* * *

"Why does she always do that? I mean, it's not like I did anything to her." Gumball asking Darwin. They were at their lunch table, then a quick flash of memories of his past with Ms. Simian showed up in his though. When Gumball came back to his senses, he realized it.

"Oooooohhhh." Gumball said to himself as Alpha came by and sat his lunch down and started eating. Alpha sits with Gumball and Darwin while Lexy and Carrie sit at a table along with Penny and Leslie. As Alpha was eating, he had a puzzling face when he was looking at Penny and Leslie.

"So how are Penny and Leslie cousins? I don't get that." the wolf asked.

"I don't' know, but Gumball and I found out the hard way, right Gumball?" Darwin told him.

"Uh huh, yeah, right…whatever." Gumball said, not paying attention since he been looking at Penny all lovely. Alpha and Darwin noticed this and shook Gumball back to normal. When they did so, Tobias walked by and faced towards the three.

"Hey loser, quit looking at my girl."

"She not your girl Tobias, in fact, Penny doesn't like you ever since you been an asshole from last year." Gumball talking back at him.

"She will be mine on day Gumball. So why do you three morons do me a favor and shut it."

"Alright dude. Why don't you just keep walking? We don't have to go through this again." Alpha warned Tobias as he stood up from his seat, trying to let go of the tension between the two.

"Fine. Only because I don't' have time to waste with you." Tobias said as he kept walking to his table with Banana Joe. When he sat down, Tobias and Alpha was shooting glares at each other for a short moment till Darwin put his flipper on Alpha's should and prompting him to sit back down and continued eating. The girls and Leslie saw the whole thing, as the girls were somewhat worried if things got out of hand, Carrie and Penny were the most worried. They kept eating, hoping the day might not go bad if Gumball and Alpha manage to run into Tobias. Alpha usually is one of those people that give anyone a chance to try and be friends with. In truth, Alpha doesn't hate Tobias personally but because Tobias mistreat and insult him and his friends. The wolf would stand up and back his friends up, to teach those who bully without a good reason, a lesson. It's a part of who he is.

* * *

After school was over for the day, Gumball and Darwin were putting stuff in their lockers and something was a bit off, Gumball seemed to notice it first.

"Hey Darwin?" the blue cat said.

"Yeah." Darwin answered.

"Where is Alpha?

"I don't' really know."

They were looking around the hallways and saw some of their fellow classmates, except Alpha.

"Strange." Gumball said, confused.

"Maybe he decided to quickly head home." Darwin suggested.

"Probably."

Lexy showed up and walked towards the two.  
"Hey, you guys ready? Time to go home you know." she told her brothers.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're ready." Gumball said.

Then the three of them walk out the school building and made a straight path to their house.

* * *

Gumball was watching television with his dad, Richard, while Darwin was upstairs on the computer. Gumball was just sitting then as Richard then notice something about him.

"Hey son, where's that buddy of your's? The pink bunny wondered.

"You mean Alpha? He's probably at his house." Gumball replied.

"Then why don't you and Darwin head over there? You seemed bored for the past three hours."

"Oh yeah! You're right…Pffft, why didn't I think of that." Gumball told himself as he raced up the stairs, and opening the door.

"Dude, dude, dude. Let's go over at Alpha's house right now. He might be bored out of his mind."

"Sure!" Darwin agreed, "I was getting bored anyways." as he hopped off the chair from the computer and ran with Gumball downstairs and went out front door, going to the Wolfe's residence.

"Aahh. I'm so smart." was all that Richard said, proud of himself.

* * *

When the duo reached to Alpha's front door, Gumball rang the doorbell. Gumball and Darwin were expecting Alpha to open up, but it turned out to be Alpha's mom, Rose.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?"

"Where here to see Alpha." Darwin spoke up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Alpha isn't here. He came and left like half a hour ago, saying he was going somewhere."

"Alright. Well thanks anyways Mrs. Wolfe." Gumball said, as he was hoping that Alpha would be here.

"No problem." Rose closed the door as Gumball and Darwin turned around and headed down the sidewalk. Walking for a short moment, they managed to run into a certain balloon.

"Oh sorry about guys." the balloon apologized.

"It cool Alan." Gumball told him, then thought about something, and faced Alan.

"Have you seen Alpha?"

"Ummm. Yeah, I saw him at the junkyard, along with Tobias.

"Shit. Come on Darwin, that can't be good." Gumball was telling the fish as the two sprinted towards the junkyard.

* * *

It was a long run, but they managed to reach the junkyard. The sun was setting away, as the night started to show up. Gumball and Darwin knew that they don't have much time before things can go out of hand with Alpha and Tobias. As they were searching, they heard a commotion going on so the two decided to follow where it was at. Where it took them was a circle area with junked up cars and a huge container surrounding the spot with clear view of the place. The found Alpha wearing a black hoodie with two yellow buttons instead of his black shirt, fighting Tobias in there.

* * *

Tobias grabbed a hold of Alpha and tossed him to the huge container behind him. Alpha made impact with it, as it hurt really badly. The wolf got up, elbowed Tobias to the stomach and lifted him up, doing a power bomb on Tobias. When Tobias hit the ground, Alpha stood up and tried to kick Tobias in the face but his foot was caught and pulled, making him fall down. Tobias immediately got on his feet and picked Alpha off the ground, then grabbed his collar, as he kept punching his face a few times until Alpha managed to push Tobias away from him.

"You piece of shit!" Alpha said in anger as he threw a heavy punch, hitting Tobias. The rainbow color humanoid stumbled back and was grabbed by Alpha, getting tossed to a nearby car and cracking the front windshield that was still attached to it. Tobias was hurt from that throw but still got up and kept at it, punching Alpha to the chest multiply times as Alpha punched him in the shoulder, then Tobias kicked him to the ribs with a side kick. The two were battling it out as Gumball and Darwin were thinking about going in there to help Alpha out but they didn't want to interfere. Tobias grabbed Alpha's neck, pushed him back up against the container, and used his other fist, punching Alpha four times to his cheek. Tobias let go of Alpha as the wolf stumbled forwards.

"Alpha! We're over here!" Gumball shouted, making Alpha look at his direction. When he did so, Tobias picked up a small wooden plank and strike at Alpha's back when the latter was unguarded. Alpha winced in pain as he fell down to the ground. Gumball and Darwin were shocked and headed towards Alpha and as they did, Tobias took notice and kicked Alpha in the side as he wiped blood from his nose before taking off.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin climbed over a car and went up to Alpha. They checked if he was okay and luckily for them, he was but was injured. Alpha was able to stand up but stumbled until Gumball and Darwin supported him as Alpha put his arms around them, to help himself. Once ready, the three began to get out of the area and out the junkyard.

* * *

On their way heading to Alpha's house, Alpha was now walking without support. With only two blocks to go, Gumball and Alpha were walking ahead until they notice that Darwin wasn't with them. Darwin was a couple feet away from the other two and saw a girl picking up some books. Wanting to help, he went over there. As he showed up to the girl, he picked up some books and helped her up. When she stood up, Darwin froze in place as he took a look the girl. She was a light blue dolphin and is tall as Darwin with a white small dress with red low-tops, along with black glasses and a little flower to the side.

"Thank you." she said.

'_Man…she has a sweet voice…' _Darwin thought.

"Um…hello?" the dolphin asked as she waved her flipper in front of Darwin's face, checking if he was alright.

"Wh-what? Oh, you're welcome." the fish said as he sticks out his fin, "I'm Darwin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet as well. My name is Sky."

"So Sky, what are you doing out here?" Darwin question.

"Oh! I was at my Aunt's house while my dad was finishing moving in the house. I'm new here." Sky answered, fixing her glasses a little bit.

"Then welcome to Elmore! I hope your time here will be great." Darwin told her in a happy tone. Sky giggles as she talks.

"Well great to be here. I guess I should get going now. It was nice meeting you Darwin." Sky saying as she headed to were she had to go.

"Alright. Nice meeting you too!" Darwin waved while she began walking home.

* * *

Gumball and Alpha saw the entire thing and when Darwin came back, they just snickered at him.

"What?" Darwin wondered.

"You like her." Alpha said straight out.

"You mean Sky? Pfft… what? You guys are crazy." Darwin told them, denying Alpha's statement.

"Yeah right! You totally like her." Gumball spoke out.

"Shut up."

"Alright that's enough. I gotta head home. My back and face is killing me." Alpha said, ending it.

"Fine. Let's go." Gumball saying as the three of them began walking to their homes.

_'I hope I see her again.'_ Darwin thought.

'_I hope Carrie doesn't freak out if she knew what happened to me.' _Alpha thought.

'_This day was whack…' _Gumball thought.

**Hello readers, that was chapter seven that I thought it was done very well. Some important news update: I am packing up to move to another state. Where? Well, in the nice hot desert of Arizona. So it might be a while for chapter eight to be up. If I get it done before I move, then it will be number nine that'll have to wait, it all depends. Don't think that the story ends here, because it's not. Here telling this so that you know. Any questions or if you want to tell me something, PM me, no one ever does anyways. Beside the really long author's note, review if you liked it cause I hoped that you enjoyed it. As always, peace be with you ~AeroAlpha **


	8. The Girl

**What is up everyone, I am really sorry that it's been a while to upload this chapter, I had a few thinks on my mind that's all. So welcome to chapter 8 of the story "Starting Anew". Here, we will find what happens next to Alpha and see another problem roll ahead. Shout out to ****RegularShowMemorabilia****, so buddy, if you're seeing this, cheers for you! Check out his stories like "Grey" it's a great story and I like it so far, read it when you have the time. So, ****NeoNimbus**** and ****RSM ****had made to the Favs so far. Someone else will be next soon. Well that is it for now, so I'll let you readers go on. Enjoy!**

**Starting Anew**

By: AeroAlpha

_Chapter Eight-The Girl_

Sunday afternoon rolled around as Gumball and Alpha were having a one-on-one basketball game at the park. Gumball had the ball and was dribbling it back and forth, showing off, as Alpha just rolled his eyes at Gumball's taunting. Before Gumball was going to shoot a three-pointer, Alpha ran by and stole the ball back much to the blue cat's confusion.

"What the?" Gumball turned around and saw Alpha heading to the other end, throwing the basketball at the backboard and jumped up to the hoop, grabbing the ball as it bounced back and dunking it in.

"I win this time Gumball!" Alpha told him while holding on to rim.

"Shit, that was just luck." Gumball making an excuse.

"Nah, that was skill." Alpha letting go as he dropped down. He then grabbed the ball and handed it to Gumball as the two left the court and sat at a bench.

"That was good match though." Alpha patting on his friend's back.

"Yeah! That really was." Gumball replied as the two buds high-five each other.

They started talking for a while until they saw Carrie and Lexy walk up towards to the guys.

"So how was the game brother?" Lexy grabbing the ball and bouncing it.

"I lost two and one but I had fun." Gumball answered with a grin.

"Same, I had fun too." Alpha added.

"Well that's a nice way to start the spring break." Carrie smiling.

"Thank cheese we have a two week break. It was about time!" Gumball exclaimed.

The group laughed and Carrie began to spoke towards Alpha.

"Hey Alpha."

"Yeah?" Alpha looking up at his friend.

"Do you mind if you come with me? I want to have a talk." Carrie asked as Alpha stood up.

"Sure." Alpha said eagerly.

Gumball was standing up as he was going to go with them but Carrie stopped him in place.

"This is between me and Alpha only. Sorry you guys." Carrie explained to Gumball and Lexy, grabbing Alpha's arm and pulling him to walk with her.

"It's okay." Lexy said, "We'll just chill here."

"See ya then." Alpha and Carrie said in unison.

Gumball and Lexy were watching the two walking away till they were out of their eyesight.

"She probably likes him." Gumball told his sister out of the blue.

"W-what?" Lexy was surprised at his statement "Well I think you're right. Maybe…"

"So do you want to play basketball right now?" Gumball insisted, grabbing a hold of the ball.

"You're on!" Lexy running to the court as Gumball soon then followed her.

* * *

Alpha and Carrie made their way out the park and to Alpha's house. They decided to head towards the backyard as the two went to the side of the place and Alpha opening the gate, letting Carrie into his backyard. The area was somewhat large but there wasn't really much to it, just a shed, some patio chairs, and a blooming peach tree.

"Alright, is it true that you fought Tobias yesterday?" Carrie asking straight forward.

"What a-are you talking-"

"Darwin told me." Carrie told him. He was surprised that she knew.

"Damn it Darwin…" Alpha mumbled to himself.

"How could you Alpha?! I don't want you getting hurt, you know that!" Carrie pacing back and forth.

"Look, Tobias needs to know that to back off and leave us alone." Alpha put his paw on Carrie's shoulder, stopping her in place.

"I know that…but that doesn't mean to fight him."

"I fought him yesterday because him did something that was a bit much to my friend." Alpha said, turning around.

"Well…What did he do?" Carrie asked.

* * *

**Flashback: Yesterday**

P.E. was almost over and the guys were in the boy's locker room, changing out of their gym clothes, and into their usual attire. Most of the students were done changing and left the locker room as there was only a few still in there. Alpha putted on his black shirt and was about to head out but stooped after hearing someone talking around to corner of a locker.

"Hey man, I told you once and I'm going to tell you again. Stay away from Penny, she's MY girl." the person said.

"She's not your girl dude. Ha, and I'm not doing shit what you tell me." the other person said. Alpha's strong hearing picked up the voices and recognized that it was Tobias talking to Gumball. He decided to hide behind the corner and watched.

"Oh shut up, she's not yours either. I don't know what she sees in you more than me." Tobias laying against a locker.

"That I'm not an asshole like you." Gumball putting on his sweater.

After he did, Tobias pushed down before telling Gumball something.

"Get out of here. Why don't you just go and make out with your brother, fag."

Alpha's eyes widened, angered at Tobias insult as Gumball just stood back up and was walking out.

"Whatever. I'm not even going to waste my time with you, dick." Gumball left.

The second Gumball was gone, Alpha walked up to Tobias, much to the rainbow humanoid's surprise. As he confronted him, Alpha spoke up.

"Hey jerk. I didn't like how you where speaking to my friend."

"So? What are you going to about it?" Tobias said, bumping Alpha out of his way with his shoulder, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson not to pick on my friends, that's what." Alpha replied, making Tobias stay in place.  
"Fine. Then meet me at the junkyard later on today." Tobias opening the door, "I bet you wont even show up. Pussy." he added as he left. The wolf clenched both of his fists.

"Alright then…" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Alpha finished explaining as he then let out a breath.

"Dang, that asshole. Well at least your not hurt." Carrie patted his back, hard.

"Ouch!" Alpha winced as he felt a quick pain.

"Are you alright?!" Carrie asked before realizing, "Wait." she questioned as she lifted Alpha's shirt up a little, seeing that he had his upper back and his chest bandaged around. All she did was look at him.

"What? It not that bad, I promise." Alpha told her, pulling his shirt back down.

It was quiet for a while before Alpha spoke up once again.

"sigh. Look, I'm really sorry." Alpha rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to worry that's all." he told her sincerely.

"Alpha…" Carrie began saying, "I forgive you." she told him as he looked up at her.

"But please tell me first before you do something like that."

"Alright. I will." Alpha replied. "So do you want to head inside and maybe watch a movie?"

"Movie…that sounds nice." Carrie answered, walking with Alpha inside his home, and choosing what movie to watch.

* * *

During the movie, Alpha looked at Carrie as she seemed into the movie. He then tapped her shoulder, getting her attention, and started to speak to her quietly.

"What we talked about earlier, was that all you wanted to talk about?" the wolf asked.

"Uh…Yeah. That's pretty much it." Carrie said. She was lying, that was more that she wanted to talk about, like how she expects Alpha would tell her how he feels and vice-versa but decided to hold that topic off till another time. Alpha nodded and continued to watch the movie as Carrie then soon followed, holding off her mind for later.

* * *

After the movie was over, Alpha grabbed the remote and turned off the television as Carrie stood up and stretched from being too relaxed on the couch.

"I never thought that movie would ever end." Carrie commented.

"Right, me too." Alpha getting up.

"Well, I had fun." Carrie walking out the front door.

"Same here." Alpha smiled, walking outside with Carrie.

"I should be heading back home now." Carrie told the wolf.

"Alright, I'm gonna go walk at the lake." Alpha closed and locked his door.

"Okay. Later Alpha!" Carrie walking down the sidewalk to her house. Alpha waved back and started to walk to the lake, in the opposite direction from Carrie.

* * *

Alpha made it to the lake as the latter was strolling around, kicking some pebbles while thinking about small things in his mind. He felt something was missing but didn't know what was. Well, he does miss his brother but he knows he's doing fine in Twin Peaks, still aware of his brother's condition.

'_I hope I get to see Omega again soon.' _Alpha thought, sitting on a large rock that was on the border line of the lake, showing a wonderful view. While taking view, Alpha notice a girl a few yards to his right as she was skipping rocks. She seemed to notice that he was looking at her because she went shy and turned around. Alpha decided to talk and get to know her, in hopes of making a friend, so he got up and went to where she was at. A short moment later, he reached the spot. He had a weird feeling inside when she turned back around at him. She was a white wolf, Alpha's height and her hair had bangs with black end tips. She was wearing a black shirt with a white collar and grey shorts.

"H-hi, nice to meet y-you. I'm Alpha Wolfe." Alpha handed out his paw.

"I'm Carolina." the girl giggled, shaking Alpha's paw with hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alpha."

When their paws were held together, Alpha and Carolina looked into each other eyes, as he looks at her sweet hazel eyes and her looking at his caring black eyes. They blush a little, pulling back their paws.

"So, not to be weird and all but what are you doing out here?" Alpha asked.

"I should say the same for you." Carolina said, "but to be honest, I came here to just think."

"Same with me." Alpha walked up before the water looking at the view again as the bright yellow-orange glow from the sun glistened off of Alpha's fur.

Carolina stood next to Alpha, doing the same and taking a glance at him while blushing a little.

"So are you from here?" Carolina asked.

"Nah. Moved here from Knoxville. You?" Alpha replied as he let the water touch his toes a little.

"I'm from here, in the Highlands." Carolina looking up in the sky.

"That's nice." Alpha did a little smile. "What school do you go to? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Me? Um, I go to Elmore Academy." Carolina answered.

"Elmore Academy? You mean the school for rich kids?"

"That's what people always tell me."

"Ohh! I didn't mean to offend you." Alpha apologizing.

"It's okay. I usually joke about the school too." Carolina taking a few steps back. "Well do you mind walking with me Alpha? I would like to have company."

"Sure. I'd love you. I MEAN LOVE TO! Alpha mistaken. _'Smooth…' _he thought.

Carolina giggled, "Your funny Alpha."

"Thanks." Alpha rubbed his head sheepishly before walking next to Carolina and going to wherever the two went. Alpha was blushing but luckily, Carolina hasn't notice it.

'_He's seems like a nice guy' _Carolina thought.

Alpha still had that weird feeling,_ 'She's really cute…but we'll be just good friends.' _Alpha thought.

Alpha knew what the weird feeling was. The grey wolf has crush on Carolina.

* * *

Alpha and Carolina had entered in the Highlands, a place that had "rich" houses that differ from other houses around Alpha's neighborhood. The two wolfs were talking throughout the walk so far, knowing and getting comfortable with each other. When they were walking on a sidewalk, a car came past by, driving over a puddle and was about to splash Carolina but she didn't get wet. Alpha managed to get in front of her, taking the splash as he was drenched with water.

"Don't worry, it was just rain water. At least it wasn't mud water." Alpha told her.

She did a little laugh about his statement.

"Thanks." Carolina brushing the front stands of Alpha's hair with her hand, sprinkling some water out.

"You're welcome." Alpha smiled.

They continued for a short bit as they reached a well-designed, two-story house.

"Well, this is my place." Carolina informed him as she stood on the steps leading to her front door.

"Thanks for walking with me to my house, I really enjoyed your company Alpha."

"No problem, I enjoyed this time as well. It was really great meeting you Carolina." Alpha putting his hands in his pockets.

"It was great meeting you too." Carolina smiled, making Alpha blush a little as he tried to hide it.

"So do you want hang out at the lake again on Tuesday?" Carolina asked.

"Sure! That'll be nice." Alpha answered.

"I'll see you then. Bye Alpha." Carolina waved as she headed inside.

"Alright, bye." Alpha waving back.

Once she closed the door, Alpha decided to start heading back. As he turned around, he stopped as someone was standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hi Carrie." Alpha said.

**There you have it my fellow readers, a chapter that I thought was well done. After some thinking and some time, I decided to have my oc in to give Alpha a love interest. I would like you to meet Carolina. She will be involved in the story with Alpha and his friends. Of course, there will be some tension going on but I won't tell you when. So for, thanks to NeoNimbus and RSM, along with lexboss for the support. Don't forget to leave a review on what you think about the story, if you liked it. Number 9 is on the way so stay tune. Peace be with you! ~AeroAlpha**


	9. Smells Fishy

**YOU! Welcome back again for the next chapter. Alpha here, as simple as this is, I enjoy writing this story for you readers. This is where I feel where I can be someone, as a respected writer. A quick note: if you want to do a fan-art on a character/scene from "Starting Anew", do one if you want to and send me the art on Google plus under AeroAlpha. I would love to see what you readers see from your point in the fan-art. You can also check a few drawings that I did for other authors. Wanted to take this space to tell you that. What about Alpha you ask? (or not). Well why don't I just shut up and let you read then. Please enjoy.**

**Starting Anew**

By: AeroAlpha

_Chapter Nine-Smells Fishy_

"Who was she? I thought you went to the lake." Carrie said as she and Alpha started to walk out of the Highlands.

"I did." Alpha plainly said, "Her name is Carolina and I met her while I was at the lake."

"Oh well that is nice." Carrie flipped her hair.

"Yeah, so question, what were you doing at the Highlands?" Alpha asked, stopping in place from walking out the area with the ghost girl.

"That's a good question. Uh…I-um…was looking for…my DOG! Yeah, my dog." Carrie answered, showing an awkward smile. Now Alpha would of questioned this but decided to do so at another time. They continued to walk, in silence, as Alpha and Carrie went to their individual home, seeing that it was getting late. After exchanging goodbyes, Alpha went into his house, going upstairs, and plopped himself right onto his soft bed in his room. It took a while for the wolf to sleep, but after listening to some music, Alpha finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Day: Monday**

Alpha got up from his bed as he stretched and yawned, then got out of his bed and took off his clothes and went to take a shower. After his shower and being dried off, he started to brush his teeth and putted on another fresh pair of a black shirt and khaki shorts, and finished getting ready before fixing and brushing his hair. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen as he saw his father taking a sip from his coffee mug while reading through the newspaper.

"Hey son, how'd you sleep?" Jason asked, setting the newspaper down on the table.

"I slept fine." Alpha taking a seat next to his dad. "What about you?"

"I'd managed to get some sleep. Been working, that's all."

"Soooo, where is mom at?" Alpha said, looking around the area.

"Oh! Your mother is at the salon getting her hair done." Jason answered.

"What?! But it's like 7:30! That's early." Alpha exclaimed as he opened the kitchen cabin and getting out a box of cereal.

Alpha's father pondered for a moment, then said something.

"Girls I guess." the adult wolf stated.

Alpha just shrugged at that while getting some milk, a bowl and a spoon. As he prepared his cereal, Alpha sat back at the table and started to eat his breakfast while his dad continued reading the papers.

After some time, Jason spoke, letting out the silence in the room.

"So how's it like living here so far champ?" Alpha's dad wondered.

Alpha finished eating his cereal and went to put the bowl in the sink, thinking about his answer.

"It's going great. Met some new people and stuff." he finally said.

Jason looked at his son and grinned, pleased that Alpha is adjusting to Elmore. Alpha then went back upstairs to brush his teeth again. There was a knock at the door as Alpha's father got up.

"I'll get it." Jason reaching the doorknob and opening the door.

When he opened it, Gumball and Darwin were the ones standing behind it.

"Hello and good morning Mr. Wolfe." the duo said in unison.

"Well hello you guys. Come on in, Alpha is upstairs in his room." Jason told them as he let them inside.

Gumball and Darwin went up the steps, walking into Alpha's room. Once they were inside in his room, the two were greeted by their friend.

"Hey guys." Alpha said happily, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Darwin told him, not making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure man? Looks like something is up." Alpha questioned.

"Welllllll…I need help with something." Darwin said.

"With what bro?" Gumball asked, turning to face towards the fish.

Darwin was just standing there in silence, thinking if he should tell them or not. Darwin looked at the floor then back at his friends, seeing that they were expecting an answer.

"I don't want to tell you yet but I just need help with a thing."

Gumball and Alpha looked at each other, wondering what it could possibly be.  
"Don't worry dude, I got your back." Gumball in a proud stance.

"Actually…I was hoping that Alpha could help me." Darwin cautiously said.

"What?! What's wrong with me helping?"

"Umm. Things go wrong and.. uh.. bad luck happens when you help." Darwin explained while rubbing the back of his head.

Alpha was laughing about Gumball until the blue cat looked at him, as the latter slowly stopped.

"Sorry. But it is kinda true Gumball." Alpha told him.

Gumball was about to say something as he lifted up his finger in the air but decided not to.

"So Alpha, can you help?" Darwin plainly said.

"I would be gladly to help out but I don't think I can help much, does it involve a **certain dolphin **Darwin?" Alpha said, aware of Darwin's 'problem'.

"Gasp! How did you know." Darwin shocked as he took a step back.

"Well.. It was obvious. The way your face was when you first saw that girl Sky that day."

"Yeah, even I knew that." Gumball added.

"Aright, alright. It's about her, I was hoping that I would ask and take her out for lunch but I don't know how." Darwin explaining the issue.

"Look Darwin, I wish I can help but here is one thing, I have no advice nor experience with asking a girl out to aid you. Sorry buddy." Alpha told Darwin, reasoning as he was fixing his bed.

"Wait, what about that time when you asked Lexy out to the movies." Gumball question.

"Wha- oh that was different, you asked me to do so, remember." Alpha sitting on the edge of the bed.

The room was awkwardly quiet for a short moment. Darwin pondered, thinking of a plan.

"I think I know who can help me out!" the orange fish shouted, while running out the room and leaving the Wolfe's residence.

'_I hope she can help in any way.' _he thought.

* * *

Darwin closed the door behind him as he entered his house, then started making his way to Lexy's room. He knocked on her bedroom door, aware of her privacy. Darwin was waiting for an answer but didn't get one. He stood there for a while, then decided to leave but stopped when he heard Lexy's voice.

"Come on in!" she said from the other side of the door. Darwin was glad that she was there and slowly opened the door, looking in and seeing that she was listening to music. He was standing in the open as Lexy putted away her ear buds music player.

"Sorry about that Darwin, music was kinda loud and didn't hear anyone at the door." Lexy clamping her paws together.

"It's all good in the neighborhood." Darwin understanding, "Just came here to talk to you."

"Aright, about what?" the pink cat asked.

"You see, I need some help."

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Well, there's this girl and I want to ask her out for lunch but I don't how to. I'm all flip-flop right now!"

"Oooo! A girl? My little brother is becoming a man!" Lexy squealed as she was patting on Darwin's head.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Can you not do that? It's embarrassing."

"Whatever. So you came to me for assistance huh? Well, you got help."

"Great!" Darwin happily said, "So when do we begin? It's about to be eight an I am planning to ask her at one." he explained, hoping to get things done quickly.

"I guess we start now." Lexy grabbed Darwin's fin and dragged him out the room to go start.

"Alright! Let's begin." Lexy said.

* * *

The two were in the backyard, thinking it was the best place for Lexy to teach Darwin.

"Okay, so we're going to start on asking a girl out. So Darwin, pretend that I am that girl. Began."

Darwin seemed a bit confused but decided to give it a try.

"Hey, um…d-do you…uh maybe w-want t-to go…AHHH! Forget it! Why is it so hard?" Darwin sitting on the grass, frustrated that he could so it on his first try.

"Darwin, it's okay." Lexy sitting on the grass as well, "You're just a bit nervous, you just need some confidence that's all."

As much as Darwin though that even though they just started and was already about to quit, she was right. He was nervous, totally nervous at the fact that Sky might say no. Ever since Rachel, Tobias older sister had gone to high school, things were different.

"You're right Lexy." Darwin told her, getting up, "Let's continue."

He then helped her up and when he did, Lexy though of an idea. She told him to stay put as she went inside the house. Lexy search around the house and manage to find a blanket, two plates, and a picnic basket. After she gathered what she was looking for, she went back outside to Darwin and sat the things down, setting up a simple picnic.

"What a coincidence, I was planning to have a picnic lunch with Sky." Darwin said, sitting on the blanket.

"Great! Then this can really help. I set this up so that we can simulate the lunch and advise you to have more confidence, to keep things from being awkward of course." Lexy happily explained as she reached in the basket and pulled out some leftover pumpkin pie.

"OOOHH! PIE!" Darwin eyes widened as he held up his plate.

* * *

"And that's what happened yesterday" Alpha was telling Gumball as the two were walking to Gumball's place.

"Man, Carrie sure was acting weird." the wolf added.

"You're right dude, especially that the fact that Carrie doesn't even **have** a dog." Gumball told him, reaching the door and walking inside his house.

Alpha stood there thinking about what Gumball just said. Why did she lie to him is such a weird manner? He shrugged that thought off and headed inside as well, catching up to his friend.

"Oh hey boys." Nicole greeted as she came from the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Hi ." Alpha and Gumball said.

"Hey sweetie, hi Alpha, well I'll be back, apparently your father did something wrong while at the 'Puncake Factory'." Gumball's mother told him.

"Really, again?" Gumball irritated, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, again." Nicole sighed, gave Gumball a kiss on his forehead, "Bye Gumball." and left out the door.

The duo walked to the kitchen and Gumball was looking through the fridge for some food while Alpha was laid back against a wall. After looking through, Gumball had gotten two soda cans for Alpha and himself. When they took a sip, they liked the flavor and decided to head out to the backyard. As they got outside, they saw Lexy and Darwin eating some pie and talking. They didn't seem to notice Alpha's or Gumball's presence because they were facing away from the house. Gumball and Alpha walked in on an interesting part. Darwin was having a practice conversation as Lexy pretended to be like Sky.

"I really like spending time with you. It's like, we can be more than friends." Darwin said.

"_What the hell._" Alpha whispered quietly to Gumball. The two guys took another sip from their sodas.

"I think..." Lexy, still with the pretending act, "I-I really like you Darwin."

After what she said, Gumball and Alpha immediately did a huge spit-take, shocked at the statement, and alerting them of their presence.

"What the-?" Darwin questioned, so he and Lexy turned around and saw Gumball with Alpha, having shocked faces.

"Whoa, whoa…WHOA! What the heck was that all about?" Gumball fixing himself, then walking up to them.

"What? OH! All this was a way to boost up Darwin's confidence." Lexy explained, finishing up her piece of pie.

"Yeah! And it worked. Thanks Lexy for this pretend picnic." Darwin added.

"Pretend picnic?" Alpha said.

After that explanation, both Alpha and Gumball face palmed, understanding what happened.

"That makes sense." Gumball told Alpha.

After some time had passed, Darwin thought it would be a good time to ask Sky, the dolphin, for a real picnic. The two-legged fish got a picnic blanket and folded it, placing it in the basket. He then prepared some food and placed them in the basket as well. Darwin checked and was all set.

"Well guys, wish me luck." he told to the other three.

"Good luck buddy." Gumball first said.

"You'll be fine." Alpha giving him a thumbs up.

"Go get her, fishy!" Lexy lastly exclaimed.

Darwin went out the door and headed to Sky's place.

* * *

Darwin was lucky that Sky had told him where she lives otherwise he would have been looking dumb trying to find it. He reached upon the door and rang the door bell. Darwin stood there for only a short moment until the door opened, revealing a shark, looking in his mid-thirties.

"Hello little dude, what can I do for you?" the shark said, straitening his white tank-top.

"Ummm…I-I'm here to see Sky. Is she here?"

"You're here for Sky? Okay, hang on for a sec. Sky! Someone's here to see you." he called for her.

The next second, Sky showed up and smiled when she saw Darwin at the door. She then turned to face the shark.

"Thanks Uncle Simon."

'_So he's her uncle. Phew!' _Darwin said in his head.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch with me?" Darwin asked. He winced in hopes of being rejected.

"Actually, yes. I would like to." She answered with excitement.

"If that's okay with you, Uncle Simon." Sky wondered.

"Hmm. Yeah, it's fine. I'll tell your dad that you'll be out." Uncle Simon told her and walked away.

"Oh thank you." She exclaimed, "Well, what's with the basket?" Sky pointed at what Darwin was holding.

"I thought it would be nice if we had a picnic at the park." he replied.

"Sounds great. So what are we having?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Ahh, I love those!"

They stared to walk their way to the park and Darwin was happy that he got this chance.

"_Thanks Lexy." _he said quietly to himself and smiled.

**Well, wasn't one of my best chapters, but it went nicely. Sorry about the long wait, my computer was just being retarded. Technology these day I tell you.. Anyways I deeply apologize in advance if it takes a while for the next one, I have things going on in my mind. PM or review on how this chapter or story went, I would like to know :D Tune in next time for another chapter of "Starting Anew".**

**Peace be with you! ~AeroAlpha**


	10. Get Along

**Over 1,200 views! Doesn't sound like a lot and I don't really like talking about numbers but it's just something that tells me that you readers like this. Also, now up to chapter 10, time for double digits. Wow, never thought I would get up to this point right now. Like I said in the past, thank you soooooo much for reading and enjoying the story so far! Also thanks for the reviews telling me that you like 'Starting Anew', always appreciate what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors and stuff. Again, I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball, just Alpha and my other OCs. Please enjoy!**

**Starting Anew**

By: Aero Alpha

_Chapter Ten-Get Along _

It was raining a storm outside and the moon was shinning bright in the sky. There was an grassy field and a certain grey wolf was trying to run but he couldn't because he was limping. It was Alpha, he looked two years older, 16 and was a mess, his face was somewhat bloody and also had some blood stains on his shirt. Some of the stains were his blood but some others weren't. He tried to run or limp faster but the pain from a broken leg kept him from doing so, as the heavy rain splashes at Alpha and everywhere around him. Someone was following him, that was why he was trying to run. Even though the storm was loud, he could still hear the footsteps after him, so he kept limping away. He kept going and going and going until…he gave out, as he fell to his knees. The person that was chasing him showed up behind.

"It sucks that this had to happen," the voice spoke, standing right behind Alpha.

"but life is unfair and shit happens."

Alpha was breathing heavily and lifted his head up, as he saw someone else in the distance. It was a girl and she gave off a white glow. Alpha sighed in lost hope, because he wished he could have told her of how he felt to her but…it was all too late now, he hung his head down.

The voice behind Alpha started to speak again.

"I guess your time is up," the voice raised up a gun and aim it at Alpha's head, cocking the pistol.

"Goodbye, Alpha." the person said, pulling the trigger.

"NOOOOO!" the girl screamed out, busting into tears, about what she was going to witness.

The gunshot rang throughout the storm…

* * *

Alpha sprung up immediately. As he woke up, Alpha then checked himself. It was all just a nightmare… He left out a heavy sigh, relived but still terrified from the nightmare he had. He wiped some sweat droplets that formed on his forehead, got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom across the hallway to take a shower, in hopes of trying to get the strange nightmare out of his mind. He closed the bathroom door, turned on the shower and hopped in. It made him confused.

'_Ugh…what was that all about?' _

'_Like that voice, who was it? I heard it but I can't recognize it…' _Alpha though as he showered.

After the shower was over, he got a towel and started to dry his fur off, as it made his fur puff up. Alpha rolled his eyes in annoyance and took the hair brush, fixing his fur back down and styling his hair to its usual hairstyle. Alpha walked downstairs after getting dressed and went straight for the fridge, getting out an green apple. As he took a bite, making a crunching sound, he saw the time on the clock and notice that he woke up earlier than usual. It was 6:31 and Alpha didn't feel like going back to bed, so he left a note on the fridge, threw away the apple he finished, and went outside. Alpha looked at the sky, the sun was barely rising outside. It was just a little dark, giving Alpha the feel that it seemed like it was five or maybe even 4 o'clock. Alpha then pulled out his phone from his pocket, checking the time as he was making sure that the time in his house was right. It said 6:34. So it was about the right time.

"_Weird. Feels like it's earlier." _the grey wolf said quietly to himself.

Alpha put his paws in his pockets and started walking to the park.

* * *

The park, same place that Alpha fought Tobias and Banana Joe, along with Gumball. Alpha was relaxing under a tree while listening to music. He had been hanging around there for at least half an hour and was feeling much hungry right now, so he got back up on his feet and was planning to go get some grub. Before he was going to leave, he saw an antlered-peanut girl jogging and was approaching up towards him.

"Hey Penny." Alpha waved his hand, taking recognition of her .

"Hi Alpha." She greeted back with a cheerful tune, stopping in front of him.

"How's it going for you." Penny asked as she was stretching out her legs.

"Well, it's going along nicely. How about you?" Alpha replied back

"I'm doing fine. Just exercising this nice morning. Work-outs are good for the body."

"That is good to keep in mind since I do a little bit of kick-boxing." Alpha smiled.

"Really? That's nice. Same like Gumball." Penny thinking about the blue feline, making her blush, showing a light red tint on her face.

"Penny, are you blushing?" the latter asked, he seemed to notice it.

"What?! Of course not!" Penny exclaimed back, trying her best to hide it.

Alpha gave her a strange look before speaking again.

"Okay. Um, anyways, is there a place where I can get a quick bite at?"

"Uh yeah." Penny answered, then pointed towards a building.

"There's a nice little café just down the street."

"Sweet! Thanks. Well, do you want to come with me?" Alpha checking his wallet, seeing that he had twenty dollars.

"Thanks Alpha but I already ate and I need to continue my work-out." She responded.

"So how's Carrie? You guys seem to be great friends since you moved here."

"Carrie? She's great. Never knew she was a different person." Alpha showing a happily smile on his face.

Then in an instant, Carrie appeared out of thin air, teleporting behind Alpha. She tapped his shoulder, almost scarring him half to death.

"You guys were talking about me?" Carrie wondered.

"AHHHHH!" Alpha yelped as he jumped a little. He looked behind him and turned around.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Carrie. You know I hate it when you do that."

"That's why I like doing that to you." Carrie giggled.

The two of them then shared a quick hug before Alpha spoke once more.

"Since you're here, I was wondering if you want to come with me to a café down the street?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Great! Let's get going. Oh yeah, we'll see you around, later Penny." Alpha walking with Carrie, turning around, waving farewell.

"Bye Penny." Carrie also said.

"Bye you guys, have fun!" Penny happily waved and stood there for a brief moment, then started to continue her jog.

Alpha and Carrie left the area to go to the café.

* * *

They walked inside and went to go sit at a booth by the window next to each other and waited. Finally, a waitress showed up.

"Hello you guys, what can I get you to eat this morning?"

"Uh, can I have some eggs and bacon with orange juice." Alpha ordered.

"I'll have some pancakes." the ghost girl told her.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders." the waitress said as she left.

Alpha and Carrie were waiting for their food quietly for a short bit.

"So I noticed that you're looking quite different today." Alpha told her.

Carrie was wearing a white tank-tops with blue jeans on but what Alpha really like was that she didn't have the skull-clip, having her hair down. Her hair was just past shoulder length and a part of it still covers her left eye.

"You should let her down more often, I really like it." Alpha said.

"You really think so." Carrie told him.

"Yeah, it's really nice. You look cute." Alpha complimented.

"Oh stop it you." Carrie blushed, liking that she would have her hair down.

Alpha started to speak to her, making small talk. For the past five minutes, they were having such a conversation; from how their lives were a few years back to talking about favorite song. Alpha even told her a few joke, some were hilarious and a few were bad but they both made each other laugh.

"So then, he was like 'Ooh! He flaming you like you're on the grill!' ha." Alpha told Carrie.

They both burst out laughing, just not to loud to bother other people in the café. As the two simmer down, the waitress came back with their food.

"Here are your orders. Hope you it enjoy it."

"Thank you." Alpha and Carrie said one after the other as the waitress once again left.

Alpha ate some of his eggs before he glanced at Carrie, noticing that she wasn't eating as she was resting her head on her left hand, looking at her pancakes.

"Hey what's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" Alpha feeling worried.

"Well, I can't physically eat food. I don't have a full body." Carrie explained.

"Wait, you can have a body form with legs but you can't eat?" the wolf question.

"Yeah. The only way I can eat is to posses someone's body for that time to eat."

"Alright, well why don't you use my body then. I'm willing to help a friend out."

Carrie pondered for a moment at what Alpha said.

"Are you sure? I mean I haven't done so for some quite time."

"I'm positive. Besides, I am paying for both of us. I can trust you." he then gave her a caring look.

She still had second thoughts but decided to go with it. He did trust her, so without hesitation, Carrie flew into Alpha's body, having control over it. She ate her pancakes with only little difficulty and after she finished, she jumped back out of Alpha's body with a pleased smile on her face.

"Wow, that was delicious! Thanks Alpha." Carrie then hugged him.

Alpha was glad that she was happy, so he went back to eating his food and once he finished with the last strip of bacon, he went to go pay for the two. Afterwards, he walk Carrie out the door and went to go spend some hours, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It was about one in afternoon, as Alpha and Carrie were laid back on the living room couch. Then there was a knock at the door, prompting Alpha to get up and to open the door.

"They must be here." Alpha opening the door, reveling Gumball standing there with Darwin and Lexy.

"Hey guys, come on in." he said, stepping aside as the trio walked into the Wolfe's residence.

Alpha insisted that they watch a movie, to spend some time. After all of them nodded their heads in agreement, Alpha went to go get a movie and popped it in the movie player. The group were enjoying it.

When the movie was over, Alpha grabbed the remote and turned it off and turned to face his friends.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering to ask you if you want to come with me to the lake?"

"Why is that dude?" Darwin stood up.

"Well, it just that I'm going to see this girl named Carolina over there and want to introduce all of you to her." the grey wolf explained.

Then he started to tell them about Carolina, from when he first meet her at the lake to what happened when he was walking her home. The only things he left out was his feelings towards her and when Carrie showed up, he felt that he didn't need to tell them that.

So how about it?" Alpha finally asked.

"Sure buddy." Gumball first said.

"Yeah, count me in." Darwin chimed in.

Alpha then looked at Lexy.

"I would like to meet her." Lexy stood up.

"Good. What about you Carrie?" Alpha walked up to her as the others faced towards her.

Carrie sat there thinking about it, for some reason, she didn't feel it would be good if she did go but after through some thinking, she agreed to tag along.

"Alright. I'll go tell my mom." Alpha informed them and went up the stairs to his parent's room.

He slowly opened the door and saw his mom on her laptop, so he got her attention.

"Hey mom, my friends and I are gonna go to the lake."

"Okay sweetie, take care." Rose letting him.

Alpha then hugged her and immediately ran down the stairs.

"Let's roll out guys." Alpha exclaimed.

They all walked outside as Lexy spoke up.

"So do you know where to go?"

"I'm sure of where to go." Alpha said, walking down the sidewalk to the left.

"Wrong way!" Everyone told him.

Alpha turned to the other way and walked down to the right.

"Right, I knew that. Just turned around, that's all" he said, making an excuse.

Carrie and Lexy rolled their eyes then followed the rest of the gang to the lake.

* * *

The five reached to the lake and kept moving until they found a spot with a lot of shade. They chatted with one another, sharing laughs, and keeping up with the drama that goes around. Alpha's friends were asking questions, getting to know more about him and he like it because it showed that they were great friends. He also liked it because it made all of them more comfortable with each others presence. That didn't just go with Alpha, it also did the same for Lexy and a little bit for Carrie. Gumball and Darwin were always the ones that were quick to get to know well. Besides Alpha, everyone else noticed Carrie's little change and like it as well, as Carrie even told them that she'll be wearing the look from now on. Some time had passed and someone was walking up to the group. Alpha saw her and got up.

"Hi Carolina, glad you showed up." he greeted her as he tail wagged a little bit.

"Hey Alpha, great to see you again. So who are these people?" Carolina asked, looking at the other four.

"Uh, guys, this is Carolina. Carolina, these are my friends." Alpha told her.

The group also got up as they each introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Gumball." the blue feline shaking paws.

'_Gumball? Weird name.' _the white-furred wolf girl thought.

The next person walked up.

"Hiya, I'm Lexy." the pink cat waved eagerly, Carolina waved back.

"Hello! Name's Darwin." the orange fish said.

"Hi Darwin." Carolina greeted in a positive manner.

Lastly, Carrie made her way up to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I go by Carrie."

"Well nice to meet you too Carrie." Carolina happily said, sticking out her paw.

Now for some strange reason, Carrie didn't want to shake hands, such a weird feeling she had. She didn't really know what it was but after losing the feeling for a moment, she shook hands with Carolina.

"Let's go sit down." Alpha insisted.

Once everyone was settled, Alpha was sitting next to Gumball and was quietly talking to him as Darwin was sharing a story to the group.

"_So what do you think of her?" _Alpha asked.

"_I think Carolina seems like a cool person." _Gumball replied.

"_That's nice to know." _

"_Why? Do you like her or something?" _Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"_Wh-what? No no, that's crazy talk." _Alpha taken aback from the question.

"_Wait, you do!" _Gumball quietly exclaimed, making sure that nobody heard.

"_No I don't! Why would you assume that?" _

"_Well, no one would ask what they think of a person that you just barely met." _Gumball reasoned.

"_Okay.. Maybe I do. So what?" _the grey wolf finally admitted.

"_So what?! Dude, she's cute for you Alpha, you sly wolf." _he said while nudging Alpha with his elbow.

"_Just don't tell anyone else, especially to Carolina." _Alpha crossing his arms on his knees.

"_Alright, I promise."_

"Hey! What are you guys talking about." Carolina wondered, along with the rest of the group.

The two looked up, nervous of what to say.

"We were just talking about nothing important." Alpha weakly chuckled.

Everyone looked at them with questioning but shrugged it off.

"Whatever floats your boat." Darwin told them.

Then they all hanged out for a while, then Alpha brought up something.

"So Carolina, you go to Elmore Academy. Where is it at?"

"Well, why don't I show you guys. Come on." Carolina jumped up and leading the gang to her school.

* * *

"Whoa.." Gumball only said.

The group were walking up a street and kept going till they reached upon the main gate that arched the front entrance. In the distance was a huge building, assuming it was the school. It was stories tall like Elmore Jr. High but the structure and the model of Elmore Academy was a bit more modernized and 'rich'. The road goes through the gate and leads up on a hill, where the school building sit, with nicely trimmed hedges and a fountain by it.

"Whoa indeed." Carolina said.

"Classic rich school." Carrie commented.

"Yeah, well that's my school." the white wolf responded.

As the gang were looking, Gumball thought he heard some noise back around the corner, so he decided to go check it out. Alpha then notice that Gumball wasn't with them. He turned away from the rest of them and saw Gumball take a corner of the street, so he went to go follow him. When Alpha walked around the corner, he saw Gumball stand in front of a small ball-like device. Unaware of a certain rainbow humanoid and a yellow fruit's presence, chuckling in hiding, Gumball picked up the device, curious, and shook it a little in front of his face. Alpha looked at Gumball, wondering about the same thing but his thoughts were interrupted when the device made a beep, as a quick bright light flashed at Gumball, causing him to fall down on the floor, passed out. Alpha took note of what happened.

"Oh shit! Gumball!"

**Cliffhangers. Gotta love them, gotta hate them. That's the end of this chapter, I think it was done just great. Sooooo, leave a review, tell me how it was. Authors want review for confidence and to know what's up on their story, so let me know. Favorite or maybe even follow it if you want, its your choice. But thanks for sticking around to wait for the chapter, it makes me happy! Stay in check for the next one. Alpha will see you then. Peace be with you!**

**~AeroAlpha**


	11. Pass Up

**Hello again readers! If you're reading this, then you're at chapter 11 of 'Starting Anew'. What could the future hold in this story? Only time will tell. That said, another chapter to read, so sit back and relax. I'll see you on the other side. Enjoy!**

**Starting Anew**

By: Aero Alpha

_Chapter Eleven-Pass Up_

Alpha ran to Gumball's aid, seeing that he wasn't moving. Apparently, the others heard Alpha yell because they immediately came by. When they all saw Gumball lying on the floor, most of their faces were shown in shock. The group quickly circled around Gumball's motionless body, worried about him.

"Holy cheese dude. What happened Alpha?!" Darwin asked.

"I-I don't know!? He picked something up and there was a flash…then this happened!" Alpha explaining the best way he could.

"Is he alright?" Carolina questioned.

"Let me see." Alpha said then kneeled down to check for a pulse.

"He seems to be breathing.." He sighed in relief, luckily finding one.

"Well, lets take him to the hospital." Carrie told the group.

They all nodded, so Alpha and Darwin picked up Gumball, carrying him as the gang made way to the hospital.

Once they left the area, Tobias came out of his hiding spot, followed by Banana Joe. The two checked to see if it was clear and when it was, Tobias laughed before speaking.

"Yes, it worked. Can't believe he fell for it."

"Ha ha. Yeah, sucks to be him." Banana Joe did his weirdly chuckle.

"Like they say, curiosity killed the cat." Tobias punned as they started to walk in a direction.

"More like the cat went night-night." The fruit added.

Then Banana Joe thought about it.

"But.. do you think it might have hurt him a little too much?" He questioned Tobias.

This made the rainbow humanoid stop in place.

"I mean, it could have _killed _him." Banana Joe wondered cautiously.

"Whoa whoa, are you going soft on me Joe?"

"What? N-no dude, I'm not." He replied.

The two continued walking.

"Good. So now that Gumball's out of the picture for now, I guess I should move on the next part." Tobias showing a grin on his face.

* * *

At Elmore Hospital, in Room 152, a group of young teenagers were sitting in the room, with looks of concern for a blue feline that was lying in the hospital bed. After a short time of waiting, a doctor opened the door and walked right in, as his presence made Alpha and his friends get up from their seats.

"So Doc, how's Gumball? Is he going to live?" A really worried Alpha asked.

"Don't worry, your friend here is not in a dying situation." The doctor told them.

Sighs of relief came out from everyone, then the doctor's face changed to a look of disappointment.

"But the bad news…is that he's in a coma." He informed them.

"We had examined your friend here, and the reason that this happened is that the flash had send a shock to the nerves in his system from his eye-contact to it, making a shutdown to the brain and lastly, putting him a coma. I'm sorry that this occurred." The doctor explained.

The group were shocked about it, especially Darwin and Lexy. The two were sadden to know, because when they first got to the hospital, they called their parents. Now that Gumball is now in a coma, Nicole and Richard are going to know to hard way when they get there. Alpha held his head down and Carolina took notice, so she went up to him and put her paw on his shoulder, giving him support due to Alpha's best friend in such a condition.

"_Hey, it's going to okay."_ She quietly told him.

Alpha then looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Do you know how long he's going to be in this condition?" Carrie asked the doctor.

"Well, luckily we know that he's not going to be a coma forever but only an amount of time can tell." The doctor telling her with a reasonable choice of words for an answer.

"Just great…" Darwin sadly said, standing beside Gumball's bed.

Suddenly, Alpha's phone went off, so he left the room and into the hallway.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" Alpha answered.

"Alpha Wolfe?" Someone on the other side of the line wondered.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied.

"You have a brother, Omega Wolfe?" The person asked.

"Yes, yes I do, who are you?" Alpha questioned.

"I am Rigby Salyers, I'm a close friend to Omega, and I need to talk to you about something." he replied.

"Okay, but first tell me what Omega's done wrong." Alpha ordered.

"He's in a hospital." Rigby answered.

"Oh, okay explain why he's in there." Alpha said, a little worried about the fact.

"We were on a field trip to a place called Pinevalley, when my friends and I got lost, including Omega. Omega started to feel unwell, until suddenly his eye changed to a weird black/red color." Rigby began.

"Oh…" Alpha began to worry, obviously understanding what Rigby was explaining.

"Then he pounced on one of my friends and tried to kill him, after a few seconds of fighting, I managed to climb a tree to escape him from killing me, but then he looked into my eyes for a second, then I shivered. Then I…" Rigby continued.

"He what?! Alpha began to panic.

"What?" Rigby asked.

"He did that…? Oh…continue…" Alpha biting his claws a little bit.

"Okay…well, his claws and mouth were covered in blood and he passed out, so we got someone to take us to a hospital not too far from Twin Peaks, in a town called Cartlyn Falls." Rigby finished.

"Should I come down?" Alpha asked.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Rigby answered.

"Alright, I'll talk to his father, thanks for calling Rigby, I'll save your number onto my phonebook in case you wanna chat." Alpha told Rigby.

"Okay, bye Alpha." Rigby said goodbye.

"Bye." Alpha hanged up.

The conversation ended.

"Sweet Jesus, if Omega did that to Rigby, he's in deep trouble…" Alpha muttered.

"I better call dad…" Alpha dialing his father's number.

'_First Gumball…now Omega's in the hospital. Shit this afternoon isn't going so good, why the hell today and to them?.' _The wolf thought.

'_I think I should head over to Cartlyn Falls anyway.' _

Alpha's father answered his phone.

"Hey dad, something happened to Omega…" Alpha started.

* * *

After he was done talking on the phone with his dad, Alpha went to go back to where the others were still at. As he walked in, he saw Gumball's parents right next to Gumball, with such worriment. He must have failed to see them out in the hallway when they past by. Also, it had seemed that the doctor had told them what he told to Alpha and his friends because Nicole was on the verge of crying, her eyes had tears building up, trying to hold back. Alpha and the rest were sad of a burden to witness the hurt. After the doctor left the room, Alpha motioned his friends to come with him out the room as well so he can talk with them about something and to give Mr. and Mrs. Watterson some privacy.

The group went out into the hallway and stopped as Alpha turned around to face them.

"Okay guys, someone had called and informed me that my brother Omega, is in a hospital somewhere in a place called Cartlyn Falls, just some place near Twin Peaks that he currently lives. It also means that something terrible had gone down, so I called my dad and told him this, because only my dad and I are aware of my brother's condition that he has. Any questions so far?" Alpha started telling.

"Yeah, you have a brother?" Darwin asked.

"Yes." Alpha flatly replied.

"So what is this condition that he has?" Carrie said.

"Well, it makes him dangerous and unpredictable…it-it's complicated." Alpha told them.

"So I am going to head over there to check on him. I'll be gone for a few days." He continued.

"What about Gumball?" Lexy questioned with concern.

"I know he's in a coma right now but I have to look out for my brother as well." Alpha reasoned.

He then sighed and before he spoke again, Alpha's father showed up down the hall.

"Alpha, let's get going! Before Omega gets worse." Jason told him.

"Alright, well I have to go. Call me when Gumball wakes up you guys, I hope he does eventually. I don't really know how long I'll be gone, it depends on how the situation goes down." Alpha quickly finished.

But before he was about to leave, Carolina stopped him.

"Wait Alpha, let me see your phone for a second." She said.

Alpha nodded and did what he was told, handing his cell phone to her. She then put a number down on his phone and handed back to him.

"Here's my phone number. Be careful Alpha." Carolina said to him.

After giving each of his friends a farewell, he then turned around and made his way to his dad. When Alpha got to where his father was, the two wolves walked out the hospital. Once they where in the car, Jason turned on the engine and started to drive on the street. Alpha then realized something.

"Hey dad, mom isn't coming with us." The young grey wolf asked.

"You know about your mother…it's too dangerous for her to come and confront Omega when his condition takes place.. and **especially **when it goes out of control." Jason replied with a serious tone.

Jason became serious ever since Alpha told him about Omega's current state and he was right about Alpha's mother, Rose because she wouldn't be safe due to the fact that she was a gentle fox.

"It's going to take us till tomorrow morning to get there, so sit back and relax champ." Jason telling his son as he continued to focus on the road.

And their trip to see Omega in Cartlyn Falls began.

* * *

Back at the hospital, nighttime had fallen, Lexy, Darwin and their parents were still in Gumball's room. Carrie had left since her parents expected her to be home and Carolina had her mom come to pick her up, so she had also gone home. After a few minutes, the doctor told the Watterson that visiting hours were over and told them to get some rest. As much as Darwin wanted to wait by Gumball's side when he would wake up, he agreed to get some sleep and come by tomorrow morning so he went along with his family back to their place. The entire drive there was in dead silence as they approached their household. Once inside, Darwin went straight to his and Gumball's room, yawned for a second, and jumped into his rounded fish-bowl. Just as he was about to end the day, there was a knock at the door, prompting Darwin to get up.

"Who is it?" The orange fish said, sounding a bit exhausted.

"It me." The voice belonged to Lexy.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute." She said.

Darwin then went up to the door and opened it as he stepped aside, letting her in. The pink cat walked and sat at the edge of Gumball's bed, as Darwin flicked the light switch on since it was dark in the room. The lights turned on, as it illuminated the room. Darwin then sat next to Lexy on the bed, waiting for what she wanted to talk about.

"Alright Lexy, what is it?" Darwin was asking, seeing that she was fidgeting her fingers.

After she stopped, she faced towards her brother.

"I'm really worried about Gumball." Lexy told him.

"Yeah…me too." He admitted as well.

"How long do you think it's going to take before he wakes up?" Darwin asked, thinking what she would say.

"It probably won't be too long, maybe it'll be two or three days." She said in her opinion.

"I guess so. You know what?" Darwin realized.

"What?"

"We shouldn't be negative right now, we should be positive. Gumball would like that!" The fish happily thought. Maybe Gumball would.

"Yeah, you're right. Well then, we should have some shut-eye, we're going to check on him in the morning." Lexy said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"Okay. Goodnight!" Darwin jumped back into his fishbowl and eased his way to sleep.

* * *

**A week and two days later…**

**Thursday-2:12 PM**

A car drove into a driveway and parked there. It was at the Wolfe's residents and when the car passenger door opened, a familiar young grey wolf stepped out. Alpha and his father had returned from Cartlyn Falls and Pinevalley, with a crazy turn of events that happened. They were not the only ones that had returned, the two brought Omega back with them. After getting the medication for his condition and some time, Omega was now stable and would be for a very long time. Alpha was glad to have his brother back home with them, it had been so long. After Jason got out, Alpha told him that he was going to head over to his friend's place, his father agreed and took Omega inside to meet his mother as Alpha walked towards the Watterson's house.  
He approached to the door and knocked on it. He waited until he was greeted by Nicole.

"Oh! Hello Alpha, didn't expect you came back today."

"Yeah, it's nice to be back Mrs. Watterson. So is Gumball and Darwin here?"

"Darwin is at the hospital, Gumball's hasn't came out of his coma yet." Her neutral expression had change to a sad one.

"Sorry about that." Alpha apologizing.

"It's okay. Anyways, I'm on my way to work, so do you want a lift to the hospital on the way?" She offered.

"That sounds nice, I would like to. If that's a problem with you." He accepted.

"Not a problem at all. Come on then." She assured.

"Okay." Alpha said as he got in the car.

Nicole started to drive Alpha to the hospital.

* * *

After she dropped Alpha off, she went on with her day and drove off. Alpha made his way in the hospital and checked in with the front office, telling the person that he was here for a visit. Once that was set, he then took the elevator to the second floor and went to the room number that Gumball was currently in. As he walked into the room, he saw Darwin sitting quietly by Gumball's bed, watching TV that was hanging on the wall. Darwin notice him at the door was happy to see Alpha, so he went up and greeted him.

"Hey Alpha. You're back!" He said.

"Yup. So how are you holding up?" Alpha wondered

"I'm doing good, though I can't say the same for him" Darwin replied as he nodded his head to Gumball.

"Man, that sucks…" Alpha hated fate.

"So how did it go with your brother?" Darwin mentioned.

"Omega? He's normal and shouldn't have trouble for now. A lot went down when I was over there."

"Well, at least you're back here in Elmore." Darwin told him.

"True." He agreed.

"I miss Gumball." Darwin said in disappointment.

"Don't worry buddy." Alpha sighed as the two let their heads down.

This kept going in silence for such a moment until a groan shattered the silence in the room. Alpha and Darwin looked at each other, knowing that they didn't make the noise, just shrugged. Then it happened again, someone was groaning but it was just someone, it was the blue feline that was laying in bed. The two were amazed that Gumball was finally waking up. They went to the side of his bed and looked at Gumball.

"Auuugh…" Gumball kept groaning as he shuffled around a bit.

"Wh-what happened…?" Gumball said.

**Yay! Gumball is okay after all. So that concludes chapter 11 of this story. I plan on writing longer chapters like this one, so that means it will take longer to update than it was before in the beginning. But don't worry, I am working on the next chapter.**

**I would like to thank RegularShowMemorabilia for the cell phone call scene. He gave me the idea from a while back and I found the right time to do so. Check out his story 'Grey', as it explains at one point, what happened to Alpha when he got to Cartlyn Falls. Also, Omega belongs to him (Unless you want to want me to adopt him from you R.S.M., that's your choice.)**

**Enough said, I'll catch you on the next on.**

**Peace be with you!**

**~AeroAlpha**


End file.
